98 percent Safe 2 percent Kyoko!
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: When Kyoko starts feeling ill, Ren becomes worried for her health, rushing her to the doctors what will happen when they find out she is 3 months pregnant?
1. Prologue

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well this is what you voted for,**

**Now I'm feeling a little better I thought**

**a taster chapter to thank**

**you all for your get well soon wishes.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**98% Safe 2% Kyoko.**

**Prologue.**

Kuon could hardly believe his luck. Today of all days on his 26th birthday the love of his life, the woman of his dreams was finally becoming his wife. He could still remember it like it was yesterday. They had been filming together in Australia for a new film. He had taken her to Ayers Rock. As the first rays of dawn had hit them he had gotten down on bended knee on the dawn of her 21st birthday and she had made him the happiest man alive. She had said yes.

Now as Ren lifted the veil from her face, her words "I do" still ringing in his mind , he could hardly allow Lory the time to speak the words.

"You may n..." Ren's lips were already securely fastened to Kyoko's.

"Happy Birthday, Corn." she whispered as the need to breathe became too much. The audience cheered. This was the biggest wedding of the year. Kuon hadn't cared how big or how fancy it had been, all he cared about was the fact that the woman he loved was his for now and forever. Julie and Lory had outdone themselves, but Kuon and Kyoko hardly noticed. They only had eyes for each other. She had been his rock, his support when 3 years earlier he had cast aside his stage name and revealed the truth about his past and his real name. She had been there for him when he needed her. She was the one that had held his hand and told him that no one would hate Kuon as he had believed. She was the one who had been right.

"You are the best birthday present I have ever received." He whispered back.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

They had been waiting for this moment all day, they were finally alone together with no one to disturb them. Kuon kissed Kyoko passionately and she responded, his touch making her feel alive. A fire was raging beneath her skin, steadily growing hotter as his hands ranged over her body. Craving the feel of him, her own hands fastened themselves into his hair as they fed off of each others need and desire.

His hands found the lacing on the back of Kyoko's dress. As impatient fingers fumbled to remove the offending garment, he thought she looked amazing with it on. She had stolen his breath away when he saw her coming down the aisle towards him, but now it would be better decorating the hotel floor. Her own hands were busy removing his shirt as he growled. Nipping at her neck while yanking apart the offending laces that were too slow to obey his frantic demands. Oh how he wanted her, to feel her skin upon his. how he needed her touch.

With a final tug the dress slipped away and Kuon was instantly occupied by her beautiful breasts. As he sucked, licked and kissed those tortured peaks she moaned and mewed beautifully, no sound could ever sound so sweet to his ears. Sweeping her off her feet he carried her over to the bed, their mouths and tongues locked in a desperate struggle for dominance in which neither would back down or win. Kuon placed her gently on the bed below him as he gazed down at her milky white skin.

"God, you're gorgeous." he moaned as he slowly lifted her right leg. Kissing down from her ankle to her thigh, he unclasped her suspender clips with his teeth before lipping at the stocking slowly rolling it down with his mouth and tongue alone. Kyoko gasped and shivered as her body tingled with pure delight at his touch. How could every little thing he did affect her so much? True she had never been with another man besides Kuon, but truly why would she ever want to when he could make her feel like she was floating on air with his touch alone?

He mimicked the same movement with her left leg, butterfly kissing down, nipping, licking and nuzzling back up until she wanted to scream out and demand he touch her more. Kuon was ever the considerate lover, her pleasure was his highest priority as he slowly kissed her ankles again before chasing kisses down her legs, across her flat stomach and back all the way up over her tortured peaks to claim her lips once more.

"Kuon," she moaned into his lips as she grabbed his belt. Tugging it firmly, she deftly unbuckled it. Before reaching for the buttons to claim her prize, Kuon pulled away smiling at her,

"Not yet, my sweet." his voice husky with lust as he slowly moved back down her body. Kissing every inch as his fingers rubbed and pulled at her sensitive nipples, she groaned with pleasure, arching her back as she offered herself to him, her hands raking his hair as his fingers glided down. Hooking through her white lace panties and suspender belt he removed them, painfully slow, never stopping his fevered kisses for a moment.

Once the items were tossed to whatever point they landed over his shoulder, he looked into her half-lidded, glazed eyes and the love he saw there along with the desire made him smile. The Emperor of the Night was truly with him as he placed his tongue in her pink folds. Her taste was the sweetest nectar, he would never get enough of it. As his tongue teased the sensitive nub she bucked against him. She was so wet he could smell her desire, her need for him, but he wasn't going to give in so easily. Running his tongue in a circular motion, he slowly ran his fingers up her inner thigh, massaging her triangle. As he suddenly plunged 2 fingers inside her throbbing core, she yelped at the sudden intrusion, but her mind was too fixated on the feeling. It was like a coiling spring. The more he touched her, the more he teased her, the tighter it would wind. Kuon smoothly circled two fingers within her as his thumb slowly circled her swollen bud . She was getting close, he could feel her core tightening around his fingers. As he added a third finger, her moans became louder and her breathing more ragged as she started to cry out his name,

"Kuon...Kuon!" she was becoming delirious with the pleasure. As he began to suck her, her body exploded from within and his fingers got coated in her sweet juices as she withered and quaked.

Kuon licked her clean, not wanting to waste a single drop. As her body began to settle once more he stood. Slipping off his trousers and boxers, he crawled over her once more, his throbbing manhood like steel as she whimpered into the passionate kiss he placed upon her lips. He reached over to the bedside table, pulling open the side drawer, he removed one of the square packets he had placed there earlier that day. Unwrapping the circle of rubber he let her roll it upon him as they kissed, tongues entwined in their never ending dance.

Kuon was desperate for her now, his aching member painfully in need of her, in need of his own release. He rubbed himself around her before plunging within her hidden depths. Their cries rang out in harmony in the room as they let out their feelings of being joined as one. His rhythmic movements rocking her over and over as they kissed. Entwined within each others embrace, he worshipped her. Her hips moving up towards his was her way of begging him to go faster. Their bodies slammed together, his speed increased as their moans echoed in the large room.

"I love you Kyoko!" he half shouted as he felt her reaching her limit. Her breathing again became ragged gasps and she could barely reply with her own feelings of love. No matter, he could see them clearly in those golden orbs that had become her trademark. As he pounded into her, her second release came. She bucked into his thrusting hips, then screamed as he continued riding her waves, extending her pleasure as her nails raked his back, drawing blood. He could feel her core grasping him, but he wouldn't allow himself the satisfaction just yet. He wanted her to feel him, to know just how much she meant to him. Slowly, without withdrawing, he maneuvered them so that her half limp body was above him, her legs straddling him as heavy lidded eyes looked down upon him, she smiled.

She knew how to please him. Leaning back, she started to ride him. She felt him rubbing her front wall as he moaned at the new sensation that being in this position brings. He grasped her hips firmly, helping her, but allowed her to control the depth and pace. She fell into her own pattern: 3 shallow thrusts to one long deep thrust, his heart felt like it was about to explode. With every deep thrust he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his own release. Again, she moaned above him. Soon, their ragged pants were connected as she kept grinding against him. She growled a primal sound and together they found their release. Kyoko collapsed down upon Kuon, her body spent as he shuddered inside her, his release extended by her constant pulsating core.

"I love you Kuon." she whispered as she gently kissed his lips.

"I love you Kyoko."

Yet if ever you buy a box of condoms you will notice a warning label on them: 98% safe. Sometimes even the best meaning plans can go awry. Though when Kuon slipped away to clean himself up that night and flushed the offending item away, he was unaware there was a small split in the rubber, he never realised just how little. Maybe if he had thought about it, what was yet to come may not have been such a shock.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**So was it as good as you were all hoping?**

**we kick off the new story with a bang hehe**

**Thanks so much too Rochelle for helping me with my second ever Lemon :D**

**it's so good to have someone watching over you when you're not confident**

**and she works wonderfully.**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**Roshelle's space.**

_**Haha you weren't kidding! This was all you, I just cleaned it up a tiny bit. **_

**(Neh) don't make me argue with you :P you helped me loads **

**Aw, thanks! I'm happy to help.**

**(Neh) Yay, I win :P and you know I like your help XD **


	2. Sickness and Shock

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well it seems that a few of you like the story,**

**that was chosen now lets get into the fun shall we?**

**and for you all being such wonderful people,**

**I have decided to go ahead and do both top 2**

**from the vote.**

**read the teaser chapter for**

**Confabulation.**

** s/9409525/1/Confabulation**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Dressed in the medieval style ball gown, Kyoko felt like a princess. Well who wouldn't when surrounded by satin and silk waves of perfection enveloping their slight frame. She felt good today she decided as she watched the stage hands pulling together the last few props for the next scene. Suddenly the good feeling she had was destroyed as a sudden wave of nausea hit Kyoko full force. Scanning around her, she saw a waste paper bin. She reached for it quickly as the remainder of her breakfast was forcefully deposited into it. Ogata who had been standing not too far away hurried over.

"Are you OK, Kyoko-chan?" he asked as two of the crew members ran over to her, one bringing a chair with her as they sat the young actress down.

"I felt fine up until a moment ago. I wonder if I may have eaten something that doesn't agree with me?" she said as the female staff took the bin from her to dispose of its contents.

"How do you feel now?" he asked as another crew member returned with some of the sick bags they used for emergencies.

"I'm fine, really." Kyoko said as the same woman who had left to clean the bin returned with a glass of water for her. Sipping the water she thanked her, but Ogata didn't seem convinced.

"Are you sure, Kyoko? If you're not feeling well maybe it would be best for you to return home?" Ogata said as he watched the girl finish the water. Popping the cup on the floor, she smiled a winning smile.

"Really Ogata-san I'm fine..." but clearly she wasn't fine. As she stood up quickly, Ogata watched Kyoko's eyes spin in her head as she fainted. Luckily he had been standing close and was able to catch the young woman.

"Get a medic in here!" he called, his voice full of concern as he lay the young woman on the floor and loosened the corset she was wearing, allowing her to breathe more freely. As the medic team arrived Ogata stood back. Pulling out his phone he scanned through the numbers. Finding Kuon, he called the number and waited.

"Hello? Hizuri Kuon's phone. Can I ask who's calling please?" came Yashiro's voice through the speaker.

"Hello Yashiro-san, it's Ogata here. I thought it best to inform Kuon-san that Kyoko-chan has taken ill. It seems she was violently sick and has lost consciousness. We have the medic team with her, but I think we will either be taking her to the hospital or, depending on her condition, she may want to return home." Ogata listened as Yashiro's voice seemed to get further away from the phone or maybe he covered the mic, but the next second a breathless Kuon was there,

"Ogata-san, Is Kyoko alright?" he asked, slightly out of breath as Ogata watched the medic team. Sitting Kyoko up, they were asking her questions and her replying

"Well she is conscious again. It seems she was only out for a minute or so, but I really think she should go to the hospital or home, it's up to you Kuon-san, we can arrange it." Kuon was silent for a moment. Ogata guessed he too was covering the mic as he waited. The medic crew was slowly assisting Kyoko back onto the chair.

"Ogata-san, I will be there in 15 minutes and I will take her to the hospital." Ogata agreed and ended the call. Walking back over to Kyoko, he smiled. She looked a little dazed but she smiled back.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry but I've called your husband and he is coming over to pick you up as we speak." Kyoko just nodded. Ogata's face creased with worry, she honestly didn't look well. Calling over the costume managers and Kyoko's make-up artists he asked them to assist Kyoko in changing into her normal clothes while they waited for Kuon's arrival. When Kuon entered with Yashiro following behind, Ogata met them halfway,

"I'm sorry to call you away from your work Kuon-san but I thought you would want to know before we took any further action." Kuon smiled and nodded as Ogata led them to Kyoko's dressing room. Yashiro smiled as Kuon sped on ahead of them.

"It seems like they have been together for years, I can't believe they have only been married 11 weeks." Ogata said striking up a conversation with the man he knew just as well as the actors.

"If you had been watching it from the start as I have, Ogata-san it feels more like a lifetime." Ogata laughed as he watched Yashiro pull a face. Who hadn't been able to see the way the pair were in love? Well that was anyone but Kyoko-chan of course.

"I hope she's OK." Ogata said as they neared the dressing room. Kuon was already inside, kneeling before Kyoko as all the staff Ogata had sent with her stood back, sighing over the married couple.

"Kuon has already called the hospital we're taking her straight there now. I will keep you informed." Yashiro said as Kuon lifted Kyoko, carrying her out of the dressing room and down the hallway as Yashiro ran to catch up with them.

"I just feel a little dizzy Kuon, I can walk." Kyoko was insisting though the way her head was leaning on Kuon's shoulder Yashiro doubted it very much. She was trying hard to get Kuon to put her down, Yashiro listened as Kuon denied her and carried on carrying her out to his car and placing her gently in the passenger seat as Yashiro jumped into the back.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Yashiro sat in the waiting room while Kuon took Kyoko through to see the doctor. He called ahead so they were able to go straight in it was a top class hospital Kuon would have nothing else for his wife.

"So what can I do for you today?" the doctor asked as Kuon and Kyoko took the proffered chairs . Kyoko explained what had happened that morning and the doctor nodded, giving Kyoko a full check up. He questioned her on her eating habits, what she had eaten that morning and a few other things finally coming to,

"Is there a possibility you could be pregnant, Mrs. Hizuri?" he asked as Kyoko and Kuon looked at each other.

"We have been using protection sir." Kuon replied slowly as Kyoko blushed crimson.

"May I ask what kind?" he said asking Kyoko to sit back down and she did so.

"Well at the moment we have been using condoms as Kyoko has been having trouble finding a pill or contraceptive to suit her." Kyoko again nodded as Kuon spoke. So far all the contraceptives the doctors had prescribed had affected her in some way: She either had violent mood swings, sickness or constant bleeding. The doctor nodded knowingly as he pulled a cup off his desk and handed it to Kyoko.

"What we have to remember is condoms are not foolproof. They do have a 2% risk of failing. If you wouldn't mind giving me a urine sample we could rule out that possibility." she nodded at the doctor as he directed her across the hallway to the bathroom.

She returned a few minutes later with the cup wrapped in tissue. The doctor walked over to the sink and after slipping on his surgical gloves, he dipped the test into the liquid and left it on the sink unit returning to the waiting pair.

"Mrs Hizuri-san, can you tell me when your last cycle was?" he asked as Kyoko

"It was about 2 weeks ago." she answered

"Was it a light cycle or normal?" she thought about his question

"It was a rather light cycle, it only lasted about 2 days." he nodded as he wrote down the information on her records before returning to the sink and collecting the indicator stick. Pulling out some paper towels he carried it back over to his desk and looked at the young couple before him. Pulling out a slip of cards with different colour charts on it, he laid it down next to the indicator stick.

"When a woman is pregnant, her body creates different hormones than normal." he said slowly as he pointed at the card,

"Each week her pregnancy advances, different or more of these hormones are released so we can roughly determine how far a woman is in her pregnancy." he pointed to the chart before them and pointed to the third column since that looked the most like the indicator stick he had used for Kyoko.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri, I am pleased to announce that you appear to be between 10-12 weeks pregnant." neither of them spoke as they stared dumbstruck at the doctor before them before turning to each other with the same expression.

"Pregnant!" they both gasped in the same instant as the doctor smiled and nodded. He honestly hoped this was good news for them, though saying that the fact they were using contraception made him believe it was a bit of a shock to them. If he could've looked into both of their minds at that moment, shock wouldn't have been the words to describe Kyoko's pure terror or Kuon's ecstasy.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**hehe sorry if this chapter seems a little boring,**

**but we had to get the boring stuff out of the way.**

**before the fun can begin :P **

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**Roshelle's space.**

Aw, why am I starting to feel bad for Kyoko already?


	3. Acceptance

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**hope you're all well! thank you so much for all your review's, follow's and favoirite's :D**

**I have also decided to attempt writing in a new Fandom**

**(But don't worry I'm still writing skip beat)**

**so for any of you who like Harry Potter,**

**I've started a new Story Post-Hogwart's**

**'Quills and purple parchment'**

**a little romance mystery for the girl who made being loving books OK :)**

** s/9417003/1/Quills-and-purple-parchment**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Pregnant!" they both gasped in the same instant as the doctor smiled and nodded. He honestly hoped this was good news for them. Though saying that, the fact they were using contraception made him believe it was a bit of a shock to them. If he could've looked into both of their minds at that moment, shock wouldn't have been the words to describe Kyoko's pure terror or Kuon's ecstasy.

"I will give you a while alone while I prepare what you will need, we will also require a blood test to confirm the pregnancy period. Congratulations again!" he said standing and exiting the room leaving the two startled people behind him. Kyoko looked at Kuon then without cognitive thought brought her hand to her own stomach. Her mind was elsewhere.

_A baby! Our baby is growing inside of me! How can I ever be a good mother? How will I cope? Oh God Kuon's going to hate me! We had already said we wanted to wait for all of this! What if he doesn't want me any more? But is it OK that I feel a little bit happy by this?_

Kuon watched as Kyoko brought her hand to her stomach. She looked at him and then down towards her hand. He could see that she wasn't really seeing anything. Her mind was reeling, he could see it in her eyes as her face took on so many different emotions.

_Will she hate me? I know it wasn't planned but God she is carrying my baby! I've never felt so happy in my life! I want to call the president, my parents...screw that I want to call all the news channels, all those stupid paparazzi and press and I want to tell the world I'm going to be a daddy! But maybe this isn't the best time. Kyoko's career is growing so much, would having a baby at this point be a problem to her? God I love her... would she hate me for being happy?_

Kuon couldn't help it. When he saw the slight smile touch her lips, he moved without thought. Putting his hand over her own on her stomach he brought her eyes to his with one finger under her chin.

"I love you, Kyoko and even though we planned to wait for this, you have just made me the happiest man alive." she gasped slightly as the warmth and love in his eyes flooded her own. She drowned in those beautiful blue eyes and the warm true smile that graced his face. Still, she couldn't help the words that slipped from her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Kuon." she whispered as tears coursed down her cheeks. His heart stopped.

_What did that mean? What was she saying? Didn't she want the baby? Surely she wouldn't consider a termination? He couldn't even begin to consider that idea! Could Kyoko really not want his child...Their child?_

"Kyoko..." he spluttered, truly terrified by her words. His head was screaming '_Say something you fool!_' much like that day after the car accident during the Dark Moon shoot. A warm hand brought him back from the brink of his own despair. His hand had been unknowingly caressing her cheek. She leant into his hand, holding it in place with her own as their fingers on her stomach entwined.

"I'm sorry things haven't gone as planned Kuon and I'm sorry if I'm not the perfect wife or mother to our child, but I promise I will try my best to be good to you both." the iron fist that had wrapped around his heart released instantly as he laughed, not at her,but at his own foolishness. Kyoko would never consider an abortion, he knew that. She had been unloved and abandoned so her fear was geared more towards her being good enough, which he found silly as in his mind there was no one better than her. She was, if anything, too good to be his wife and she would make an amazing mother.

"Kyoko, you are already the most wonderful woman in this world. You will make a wonderful mother and our child will be the most loved in all the world." his words gave her a little comfort. How could she ever think Kuon would not understand her, he had always been able to read her heart. Always been able to tell when there was something wrong, ever since she was 6 and he was 10. People laughed and joked, but it was said in the entertainment world they were a destined match and no one had ever said otherwise. Kyoko and Kuon were made for each other, they fit perfectly together and now they would share this new life together.

"I love you Kuon and even though I'm scared, I don't think I've ever been happier." she whispered as she leant forwards and kissed her best friend, husband and soulmate. He kissed her back softly and sweetly. As they drew apart, he chuckled slightly.

"What?" she asked smiling at his current amusement, blushing thinking he was laughing at her.

"I was just thinking that if your 10-12 weeks pregnant that you may have conceived on our wedding night as you abstained from sleeping with me for 3 months prior to that. It's rather fitting don't you think?" she smiled at him and nodded as she went in for another kiss. The cough behind them brought Kyoko instantly to her straight backed sitting position. She was bright red. As the doctor pretended not to notice, he placed a few items on the desk before them.

"Well, I'm glad to see we both seem happy by the news." they smiled at each other and nodded.

"I'm glad. It's always a worry when shocking people with this kind of news." he smiled as he passed two bottles to Kyoko from his desk.

"These are vitamins and pregnancy care tablets I would like you to begin taking immediately." she nodded and opened her mouth then shut it again. He could see she wanted to say something, she was just too polite and shy to do so.

"Please Mrs. Hizuri if you have a question, this is the best time to ask it." he smiled reassuringly at her and Kuon, his fingers still entwined in hers, squeezed them slightly for support.

"I was just wondering if I'm almost 12 weeks pregnant, why have I had 2 cycles since I've been pregnant?" he smiled at her. He liked the clever young woman.

"Now I'm guessing both your cycles where light and only lasted 1-2 days?" she nodded her affirmation.

"We call this spotting or settling. Not all women have it, but it is common. I will not lie to you sometimes it can lead to a miscarriage or it can also be a sign of ectopic pregnancy, do you know what that is?" Kuon shook his head but Kyoko nodded,

"It means the egg has been fertilised away from the womb and planted itself in my fallopian tube." the doctor nodded slowly.

"That is correct. This can also be dangerous, but in many cases the women who have spotting before they're 12 weeks go on to have a completely normal pregnancy. If you do have any more bleeding though I want you to come straight back to me, is that clear?" Kyoko nodded and Kuon looked a little worried. All this talk about different types of pregnancies and he had no idea what the fallopian tube was or even where it was but it scared him not knowing.

_I need to get some pregnancy books and some more information._

He thought as he watched the doctor and his young wife talking. She nodded in understanding at what he was telling her.

"Now you are required by the Maternal Child Health Act to register your pregnancy with the local government, and encouraged to be vigilant of your pregnancy by utilizing the Maternal and Child Health Handbook which will be distributed upon registration. You are advised to have prenatal visits every 4 weeks through 23 weeks gestation, every 2 weeks from 24 to 35 weeks, and every week after 36 weeks, for a total of 14 prenatal visit for a low to medium risk pregnancy. Ultrasound is used routinely to monitor the development of the fetus; most women have at least five fetal ultrasound exams during their pregnancy. We will be able to book your first one in the next few weeks." Kyoko was nodding and asking questions. Kuon was already embarrassed to say he had already lost track as information and her pregnancy notes were passed over to Kyoko for formal registration.

"Now as I said I will be requiring a blood sample from you. Do you feel up to having a sample taken? The sooner we can get confirmation of the time period, the sooner we can give you a round about due date for the birth." she nodded and smiled.

"If we used the 10th of February as the date I conceived what would the expected due date be?" she asked smiling at Kuon. He looked so confused by this point she wanted to laugh. The doctor pulled a small wheel out of his desk and spun it a few times.

"With the date of conception being the 10th of February, the due date would be the 3rd of November." she nodded and smiled

"Does the 10th mean something to you, to believe it could be the date you conceived?" he asked of course he knew they had married that day, the whole world knew.

"Before my wedding I abstained from my husband. We lived apart until we were married." she was embarrassed but he nodded and smiled,

"It is a high probability that could be your conception date, so we can put down an expected date of the 3rd of November for you, but the blood test will give us a clear indication." she nodded and squeezed Kuons hand. He smiled.

_So I could be a daddy come November, even if he didn't understand all the laws, rules and regulations this was something he could understand perfectly. He was going to be a daddy!_

"Now if you wouldn't mind holding out your arm for me Mrs. Hizuri, I will take the sample now." Kuon wished at that moment he would have been properly listening and not dreaming of the moment he would hold his little boy or girl for the first time. As the needle came into his view towards his wife's arm his vision went black.

_Oh shit..._

Being his last conscious thought as he passed out. Who knew the great Hizuri Kuon was scared of needles?

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**awww poor Kuon :D**

_**Thank you for reading**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**Roshelle's space.**

They haven't even left the doctor's office yet. Poor Kuon, indeed!


	4. Revealing

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**hope you're all well! thank you so much for all your review's, follows and favourite's :D**

**A few people have asked where this idea**

**came from, simply this story is the truth not just from me**

**but from my friends and family with children.**

**I've asked lots of people and got lots of idea's but from now on will tell you **

**who the real life situation was from and dedicate to them :P**

**from chapter 1-3:**

**the way Kyoko found out about her baby, that was how i found out about my own daughter:)**

**to Joe Randell: the man who fainted from fear of needle's :P **

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Now if you wouldn't mind holding out your arm for me Mrs. Hizuri, I will take the sample now." Kuon wished at that moment he would have been properly listening and not dreaming of the moment he would hold his little boy or girl for the first time. As the needle came into his view towards his wife's arm his vision went black.

_Oh shit..._

Being his last conscious thought as he passed out. Who knew the great Hizuri Kuon was scared of needles? Kuon woke up slowly. Someone was patting his face, softly calling his name.

"Kuon...Kuon dear time to wake up." there was a slight giggle. He knew instantly who it was and groaned. Where was he? And why did he feel like he was lying on something hard?

"Baby, what time is it?" he asked, as he tried to open his eyes. His head felt fuzzy, but not the cobwebs of sleep fuzzy. It kind of hurt too. Finally opening his eyes, he looked around himself and realised instantly that strange dream he had wasn't a dream at all.

"Kyoko please tell me I didn't faint." he heard her giggle again as she placed a cooling hand behind his neck and assisted him into a sitting position.

"Sorry sweetie, but I was taught never to lie. You most certainly and definitely fainted." he sighed deeply as she proffered him a cup of water.

"How long was I out?" he asked softly as he rubbed the back of his head. He had a knot the size of a golf ball.

"About 10 minutes, long enough for the doctor to take my blood and go get Yashiro." she said as the door opened behind him.

"Ahh, so you're awake young man?" the doctor said, bending down pulling out his torch and checking Kuon's eyes and reactions.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he flicked the torch around before Kuon's eyes.

"Honestly, I feel a little sick." he muttered as he caught Yashiro's worried gaze from behind the doctors back.

"OK, well lets get you up onto the couch ." the doctor and Yashiro assisted Kuon onto the couch. He needed their help sadly as his legs seemed to want to disobey his own will. Weak as jelly, he dropped onto the couch as his stomach revolted. Kyoko was already there holding one of the disposable bowls as she rubbed his back softly.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Four hours later Kuon awoke again, he was unsure at that point why he felt so comfortable. Opening his eyes, he saw a large red canopy stretching above him. His head ached a little but he didn't feel sick anymore. He remembered Lory picking them up from the hospital and that he had brought them back to his home for some rest. He sat up slowly.

"Kuon?" her voice was soft sweet and pleasant. God, how he loved her.

"Hello baby." he said reaching out his hands as Kyoko walked over to the bed from the window seat she had been reading on.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she laid a cooling hand on his forehead and one on her own. In his eyes, as she smiled at him, she seemed to glow and he couldn't help smiling back.

"God, you're beautiful." he sighed as he caressed her cheek. She smiled,

"I asked how you were feeling." but she was smiling nonetheless at his words.

"All better for seeing your face." he said with a smile as she leant into the crook of his neck as she smiled.

"I hope our child isn't as silly as you." She said with a giggle. Suddenly every single one of his memories restored instantly as he grabbed her shoulders, pushing her away from him.

"We're having a baby!" he shouted suddenly, excitement in his voice. She nodded with a small smile, as he hugged her tightly to his chest, before pushing her away again in the same way.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" his smile and excitement was catching as Kyoko smiled wider, again she was flung into his chest just to be thrust away again.

"I love you, Kyoko!" for the final time she came into his chest but this time he was certain he would never ever push her away from him again. He leaned in and kissed her softly, full of love and tender warmth.

"Well Daddy, we better get downstairs. If you're feeling better, Lory has been waiting patiently as i refused to tell him anything without you there. I think Yashiro will be going bald the way he was almost pulling his hair out when I left them earlier today." Kuon smiled as he swung his legs of the bed next to her hand he stood slowly. His legs obeyed.

"Well, let's go give them all our good news then, shall we?" his smile was so bright Kyoko felt she was melting, but her smile was just as radiant to him. Hand in hand they exited the room in search of their boss and friend.

It didn't take them long to find the gathering, but it was more than they expected.

"Kyoko!" suddenly Kyoko was wrapped in warm arms and long raven hair, in her face as she sighed into her best friend's shoulder.

"Hello Moko-san." she said hugging her best friend.

"Mo! you scared me half to death! Kijima called to say you had been taken ill at the set and taken to the hospital. Are you OK? It's nothing serious?" Kyoko smiled at the worried look in her eyes. Kanae was more open with her feelings since graduating the Love Me section 2 years ago.

"I'm OK, Moko-san, we'll tell you all about it." Kanae released her friend and smiled as she stepped away, suddenly replaced by a tall man that hugged her tightly. She suddenly realised Kuon was getting the same treatment as she was from a tall, beautiful blond woman.

"Hello Mom...dad." Kuon said as he hugged his mother back and Kyoko smiled, hugging her father.

"Hey Dad." she said quietly as he held her tightly.

"What are we going to do with you two!" he admonished as he held her away from himself to look at her fully.

"You better have a good reason, young lady, scaring me and your mother like that!" she smiled, nodded her head and looked at Kuon who was smiling at her. His eyes glittering with pent up excitement and emotion that she felt too.

"We certainly have a very good reason." Kuon said as he removed himself from his mother's embrace.

"Would you all please sit down?" he asked politely as Maria waved at Kyoko from her grandfather's lap. Kyoko smiled and waved back as everyone including Sebastian, Lory's aid, sat awaiting their news.

"Well I suppose we should thank you all for coming." Kuon said in a very jovial manner as he looked at his gathered friends and family. Kyoko had been right, Yashiro's hair was a right mess. It looked like he had been trying to make himself bald. He wanted to laugh, but thought better of it as he looked at his worried eyes.

"Well first of all we found out, it seems I don't like needles." Kyoko snorted as he glanced at her.

"You're not helping." he said quietly, but everyone heard as Kyoko burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Kuon, but it was a bit of a shock. You just kinda fell as soon as he pulled the needle out. I was scared stiff, I thought you had a heart attack or something. Luckily the doctor said you had only fainted." she said smiling the whole time as a very cute blush spread across his cheeks. The room sat silent for a moment before they all joined in Kyoko's laughter. Kuon was bright red when they all finally calmed down enough to speak.

"But are you OK, sweetie?" Julie asked as she held Kuu's hand tight.

"I'm fine Mom, I only banged my head and bruised my pride." everyone smiled at that remark and let the subject rest.

"We do have other news though." he said slowly. Yashiro looked at the look between his best friend and charge and the woman he loved.

"You're pregnant!" Yashiro suddenly shouted standing from his chair suddenly knocking it flying backwards. The room was silent as they watched the couple smile at each other again before Kyoko turned and nodded to the room as a whole, her hand safely resting in Kuons tight would be impossible to tell you what happened in that moment as Kyoko and Kuon didn't even know themselves. All they know is that there were loud screams and cries as people flung themselves at the pair, hugging them and slapping them on the back. Maria clung to Kuon and Kyoko's legs, locking them together. Kuu tried to pick Kyoko up and spin her around and Julie was sobbing on Kanae's shoulder as Kanae smiled brightly. Lory was beaming and Yashiro? Well lets just say Yashiro was taking a leaf out of Kuon's book as Sebastian wafted smelling salts under his nose. Maybe it was lucky he had knocked his chair over, at least his head had landed on something soft.

"I'm going to be a Daddy." Kuon whispered to his dad as he hugged him tightly.

"I'm gonna be a Granddad." Kuu said in the same whisper as in the eyes of the two men, unshed tears of happiness sparkled.

_Life's good._

Kuon thought as he watched the love of his life who carried his child sit beside his mother and hug her tightly as she transferred her crying self to Kyoko's shoulder from Kanae's. Kanae stood and moved across to sit beside Kyoko, hugging her tightly.

"Congratulations, Kyoko-chan." she whispered.

"Thank you, Moko-san." any doubt that Kanae had about her friend being upset by the news disappeared instantly at the smile in Kyoko's eyes, and she was truly happy for her friend.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**For Mich: I've never seen a face lose colour as quickly as when you found out you would be a father, good luck for the birth of your first child due in 2 months :)**

_**Thank you for reading**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**Roshelle's space.**

**What a great scene! I wasn't expecting so many people to be there. At least that made things a little easier without having to tell everyone over and over. **


	5. Midwife Yuri

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**hope you're all well! thank you so much for all your review's, follows and favourite's :D**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The blood results came back 2 days later confirming the doctors words, she was 11 weeks pregnant. Kuon had been on a constant high since finding out the news and Kyoko couldn't help joining him.

"Now you can go for your first scan at any point, I will introduce you to the midwife we have here at our hospital, but you understand you have a choice of any medical staff or practice that you choose. This is your pregnancy and we want you to feel safe and comfortable." Kyoko nodded, she could feel the beginning of butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing their baby for the first time.

"Would we be able to get it done in the next two days?" Kuon asked quickly. Kyoko knew why, Kuon had an off set shoot in Hokkaido for 6 days starting Friday. Even though she was going to miss him, she refused to let her condition get in the way of his work and she had told him so.

"Let me go and get midwife Yuri and we will see what we can do." he said smiling as he left them alone in his office.

"If they can't do it, I'll ask the director to postpone the shoot or something." Kuon said as Kyoko looked at him sharply with a scowl,

"You will do no such thing!" she chided as he turned to look at her.

"This baby is going nowhere Kuon. If they cannot do the scan before you go we will wait until you return. You're a professional Kuon so don't stop acting like one." her words stung, but Kuon knew she was right. He just couldn't bring himself to leave her, nor could he admit that he was terrified that if he went away something might go wrong. Yes Kyoko didn't seem to be spotting any more, her cycle had been due the day before and still nothing so she was pleased. But hadn't the doctor himself said it could be a sign of miscarriage? A small hand held his own as he looked up into her knowing eyes, she knew him better than anyone and she could read him like an open book.

"I'm going to be fine Kuon, our baby is going to be fine. I want you to go to your filming and do the best job you can so when our child is older he or she can be proud of their daddy." Kuon nodded and took her hand in his.

"I love you, Kyoko." he said and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you too, but you better not enjoy that love scene too much with Aiko-san." Kuon chuckled and blushed in the same moment. He had been cast for a lot more romantic parts since Dark Moon. With the release of his true identity, the number had doubled as the blond- haired, blue eyed prince was seen as the heartthrob of Japan. He had worked with Aiko before, she was a few years older than him and married, one of the reasons why Kyoko didn't seem to mind the actress he guessed.

"But do make sure you put on a good show. 'Summer Skies' is swiftly becoming one of my favourite dramas." said a voice from the doorway. A tiny, petite woman stood there smiling at them.

"Sorry to startle you. My name is Karin Yuri and I will be your midwife for as long as you require me." she smiled and Kyoko instantly felt drawn to the small woman.

"Kyoko and Kuon Hizuri, I may have an answer to your problem. How would you like to come and see your baby now?" she asked, her eyes glittering. Kuon liked this woman and his heart was crying out yes as he looked at Kyoko who looked a little worried, but at the same time there was no denying the fevered passion in her eyes at the thought of seeing their child.

"That would be wonderful Karin-sama." she answered seeing the need in Kuon eyes.

"It's Yuri my dear, so let's get this show on the road. If you would follow me." she turned and they both stood. Hand in hand they followed her down the corridor and up the stairs to the next floor to a large room. The blinds were all drawn across the windows making it pitch black until Yuri switched on the light. A single bed and ultrasound computer unit were there and a couple of chairs were there as Yuri washed her hands she smiled,

"If you would undo your blouse for me, you don't need to take it all the way off, just to below your bust so I have good access to your stomach. Also lower your pants just slightly down your hips then lie on the bed." Kyoko did as asked and lay on the bed next to one of the monitor screens. Kuon drew one of the chairs closer to the bed and sat down, holding Kyoko's hand. She felt like her chest had a large knot in it, no matter how she pulled, she couldn't find the right way to untangle it.

"Oh well." Yuri laughingly sighed as she looked at the pair,

"We all knew you had stolen the number one bachelor Kyoko-chan, but seeing it makes it oh so much more...wonderful." Kyoko could tell she had chosen her words carefully, not wanting to offend but at the same time letting Kyoko know what she had known since the first day she had announced her and Kuons involvement. There were lots of broken hearts out there that beat for her husband, whose heart everyone could see only beat for her.

"Hell, who am I kidding" Yuri laughed her infectious laugh.

"They would probably think Hizuri-san was out with his teenage daughter, don't you agree?" and with that they all laughed. Not only that, but the unfathomable knot that had been tied so tightly only moments before began to unravel slowly with Yuri's calming hands leading the way. They had both already decided wordlessly Yuri was going to be Kyoko's midwife. From the moment Kyoko had relaxed her iron like grip on his hand and looked at him with her smiling face and eyes, it was the same smile it had been decided.

"Now lets look at this baby, shall we?" she said as she shook a bottle in her hand and smiled at them both.

"Thank you for doing this on such short notice Yuri-san, you can't believe how much better it makes me feel with going away for shooting next week. Then there's the fact my parents are going home next week also. They were only here for 3 weeks for the fashion convention I would really like to be able to send them home safe in the knowledge their grandchild is well." Kuon spoke with all the feeling backing up his words and Yuri smiled.

"I'm glad it makes you feel better and don't worry I get something good out of this too." she said with a wink. As they both asked her 'What?' at the same time with curious expressions, Kuon wondering if he had to pay extra which he didn't mind at all. Kyoko had no idea what Yuri could be gaining from this.

"Well I get to meet my most favourite actress and actor, and I will also have the honour of telling everyone when everything is said and done that I got to see the newest Hizuri first. If that isn't something to be happy about I don't know what is." the sparkle in her eyes told them she was completely serious, they could tell from her reactions she truly loved her job.

"Now this will be cold." she said apologising as she squeezed the gel like liquid on her stomach, Kyoko winced but it wasn't too bad, just the initial shock. Yuri grabbed the ultrasound wand and rubbed it in the jelly fluid around her stomach. As the screen beside Kyoko started displaying an image, Yuri's movements became more precise as she gently pushed the wand harder on Kyoko's stomach, putting pressure around her womb.

"So let's see what we have here. Not really the best position for the little one to be in for this but we can just about..." she moved the wand again pressing a little harder as suddenly what appeared to be a baby shaped form came into view. It seemed to flutter like the wings of a butterfly rippling out from the centre.

"That's your baby." she whispered, not wanting to break this magical moment for the two sets of eyes glued to the screen.

"Here is the head, the spine and arms and legs." she pointed out each part for them and then resting on the fluttering point.

"That's your baby's heart." Kyoko would never even consider that she had wanted to say no. That she had wanted to tell this woman she wasn't ready. Seeing the strong fluttering heartbeat, her own heart and body filled with warmth and longing. She had always been ready for this. Tears of joy stained her cheeks and Yuri allowed them to watch as she carried out all the checks and measurements, telling them baby was being stubborn today, leaning on the front of the womb so it wasn't easy. But she was a professional and did her job amazingly in Kuon's eyes. Even if his eyes never left the screen showing his unborn child, he wasn't ashamed at the tears in his eyes.

Twenty minutes later they were finished. Kyoko had cleaned herself up and sat awaiting Yuri's return. She had excused herself to get some more information for them and to fill in the birth notes Kuon had given her. She came back with all the notes with a leaflet for Kyoko about her next scan which would be at 18 weeks. That would be in 6 weeks time. They both thanked her as she passed over a brown envelope.

"These are for you, I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of printing them off for you." she handed the envelope to Kyoko this time and she opened it carefully. Inside was a selection of screenshots of their child. Kyoko gasped as Yuri handed her a little card. Kyoko opened it inside were the words,

"The first time I saw you."

With a clear scan picture next to it. She was crying again, sobbing even as she hugged the small woman and thanked her over and over.

"It's fine, I'm glad I could help you three." she said as Kuon tried to comfort his sobbing wife looking worried. Kyoko wasn't one for tears, saying that he had only seen her cry a handful of times.

"Don't worry daddy, its just the hormones." she said with a smile as she handed Kyoko a tissue.

"We will be coming back Yuri, and we would be very happy for you to be Kyoko's midwife." Yuri grinned at them both as Kyoko stopped her tears and nodded,

"I would be honoured. I will be seeing you in 6 weeks then." she said smiling as they left together.

"Let's go show Mom and Dad." Kuon said as he opened the door for Kyoko to get into his car. She nodded, smiling with her eyes fixed on the ultrasound picture before her,

_I'm going to be a mother._

she thought. But something had changed inside her seeing that heartbeat for the first time. Even though the thought of being a mother had been scary, now with their baby growing inside her, she no longer believed she would be a bad mother. A new and inexperienced mother yes, but not a bad one. For she already had something her own mother had never had for her, she loved her little fluttering fairy with all her heart.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Too all the amazing Midwives and Ultrasound technicians that trained long and hard**

**and sometimes in thankless conditions they never fail to be there for**

**the parents in their times of need.**

_**Thank you for reading**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**Roshelle's space.**

**Aw, how sweet was that? What a feeling to see a little human living inside of you for the first time!**


	6. Herbal Teas

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Sorry guys you know it's unlike me to not update,**

**but my life has been tossed into the mill at the moment it seems**

**we rent a flat and have been given 2 months notice to find somewhere else to live after 4 years living here as the owners need to sell the property.**

**so with packing and finding a new home,**

**my updates may be a little more sporadic**

**until we have settled back down again.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Are you sure, Kuon? You don't have to?" Kyoko looked up at her husband lovingly as he squeezed her hand he held in his.

"Don't be silly, Kyoko. Of course I have to, it's a daddy's job after all to take care of both mommy and baby so I need to know these things as much as you do." he wouldn't admit the prospect scared him just as much as his first ever audition had, that the doors before him seemed 30 ft high and he could just imagine the danger behind them as he swallowed hard. Kyoko was 15 weeks pregnant now, his away shoot had gone wonderfully. The pictures of the baby had spread to family and friends and they had their own proudly displayed on their shelf at home, all spare pictures Kyoko had started arranging into a scrapbook she had bought.

Kuon loved watching her working on the book. She added stickers, gems and other embellishments with such detail and intricacy he adored watching her as her eyes softened each time she looked at the pictures. The way her hand would caress her stomach without thought. There had been a press conference not 2 days prior where they had released the news to the world about Kyoko's condition. It had been Lory's idea and for the first time Kuon adored Lory for booking it without their knowledge. He knew Kyoko was still feeling a little odd about telling people he had gone with her to explain to Ogata. He watched her apologise almost in dogeza about not intending to cause problems with his drama and shooting schedule, worried from everything down to her continuing morning sickness to the fact she would be gaining weight and her costumes not fitting her correctly.

Kuon had known before going with her what Ogata's reaction would be, though telling Kyoko that would have just made her more nervous. So when Ogata embraced his wife and shook his own hand in congratulations at the news, he watched Kyoko's worries deflate slightly as Ogata told her not to worry. They would make their deadline and her and the baby's health was more important than anything, even his drama.

Now it was Kuon's turn to feel nervous. At the conference he had been brimming with joy and pride. He had told and showed the world with his smile just how happy and proud he was to be becoming a father. It had taken the media by storm and they had received so many congratulations and flowers at LME, it would make a botanical garden jealous, so why was it so hard to push open that door? Why was he afraid of the people that would be standing behind it?

"You ready?" Kyoko whispered as she too eyed the door with apprehension. Her voice trembled slightly as he squeezed her hand a little tighter. He had to be the man, the father and take the lead. Pushing the door open, he towed her along to the little reception desk and smiled at the shocked woman behind the desk.

"Hello, we're here for the parenting class." he said with his gentlemanly smile, hiding his nervousness as she pointed down the hall on the right, her jaw hanging limply as she goggled at the two famous celebrities who had just walked in.

"Thank you." he said with another smile as they walked in the direction she had pointed following the signs for their destination that were blu tacked to the walls. They finally found the door, 'Birth and Early Years Parenting Class.' Kuon again felt the need to turn and run, did he really have to do this? He was terrified it all made it so much more real, so much more scary. But in the back of his head even after buying 29 books from amazon about parenting and birth and babies he still had questions and really even google seemed to give only partial answers. He needed someone there someone real to voice his concerns to. Someone who could talk back and tell him it was all going to be OK.

It had been his mom's idea. She had told them both before leaving the value of having other expecting people around them. People they could talk to without fear of being laughed at. Didn't all parents have the same fear and worries? Why shouldn't they seek comfort from each other? So here they were outside their new classroom together and both of them wanted to run.

"We don't bite." came a warm voice. They both turned to see a middle aged woman walking down the corridor, a large brown box in her arms. She was tall and curvy, her brown wavy hair fell just below her shoulders and her brown eyes were warm as she smiled at them both. Kyoko could feel her cheeks blushing as Kuon too felt the heat rising to his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." he said uncertain of what else to say as she smiled at them both.

"There's no reason to apologise. Everyone is nervous their first time here, but I promise you, you will soon get used to it and to us." she nodded towards the door and Kuon, taking the hint, opened it, bowing her through before them as they entered the room behind her.

"Come in and take a seat. It's still early and some more parents will be arriving in a little while so why not have a chat with some of the others while I set up?" they just nodded at her and looked around the large spacious room before them. Groups of people who appeared to be in couples or single were talking and laughing with each other as they waited. A hush fell about the room as people started to notice the new arrivals.

_Oh god, please we are the same as you, nothing special._

Kyoko repeated over and over in her head as she tried to deny the fact that they were both big household names and with all their recent publicity even more so. For once she wished people could understand they were normal people, they were human too! The woman who was setting up must have noticed the silence that was dropping, looking up from her box she smiled to herself.

"I found our new pair hanging around outside the door. I think they thought we may bite them, so no going and telling them that I do now will you?" the tension the silence had been bringing receded as the people around the room chuckled and smiled at each other. Kyoko gripped Kuon's hand, her fear showing in her grip as he smiled around at the surrounding people.

"You would never think that I have never been so scared to open a door in my life, well apart from asking Kyoko's parents if I could marry her that is. For future reference, never ask a Japanese master cook to marry his daughter while he is holding a big butcher knife, it knocks years off your life." the tension completely dissolved as they laughed and slowly, a few at a time, they all came forwards and introduced themselves. Some saying they were fans, others congratulating them on their wedding and child. But to Kyoko's relief they treated them as regular people and not something above themselves. She was a very humble person and she hated people thinking she was above them or that they thought she believed she was because that just wasn't Kyoko. She loved her job and she loved acting. Just because it had the side effect of making her famous she would never complain as what was the point in acting if there was no one to watch you perform. But still she was just another expectant mother who wanted to learn as much as she could before her fluttering fairy was born.

At 8 the class started. Sitting in a semicircle around the lady who had first met them they waited. She leant against the desk, her curvy body seeming to fit perfectly before the people she stood before as she smiled around at them.

"I hope we are all well and coping with our bundles of joy." she said with a wicked smile as one of the men with his wife jokingly muttered something along the lines of over the top hormones and strange cravings. His partner was further with her pregnancy and the rather large bump was swollen and plump before her. Kyoko watched as she batted her partner playfully and others around the room laughed as did the teacher who smiled.

"Well as we have a new couple tonight I will start with my own introduction. My name is Natalie. I will be with you every step of your way through learning about the little miracle happening within your own lives. We will cover a range of topics with a different one each week. Some we will cover multiple times, but trust me practice makes perfect. When your baby is a few weeks old and you're barely getting a few hours sleep and are beyond exhausted and ready to pass out, the fact you have already learnt what you need to know will be a blessing." she smiled again and Kyoko felt warmer sitting there.

"I'm also here for any worries or concerns you may have regarding your pregnancy, health or your future child's health. Never be afraid to speak up, we are all in the same boat or in my case have been in the same boat so never be embarrassed to ask anything." Kyoko and Kuon nodded as she seemed to aim that question at them.

"Now would you like to introduce yourselves?" she asked with a sly smile.

"I'm sure that nobody doesn't know who you both are." Kuon chuckled as he stood,

"Well you probably do know who we appear to be. My name is Kuon Hizuri and this is my wife Kyoko Hizuri previously Mogami. We recently found out we are expecting a baby, who is due around the 3rd of November." he looked at Natalie who smiled and he sat back down as a little applause filled the room. Smiles were shared and Natalie continued.

"OK my little lambs today we are going to work on a few things. Hygiene, Health and Diet. First things first. Boys you all have the time it takes me to boil the kettle and sit down with your lovely ladies to get your baby and put his or her nappy on before you too can have a cup of tea with us, so chop chop." Kuon looked completely shocked as the man sitting next to him chuckled. Kenta and Mei Momiji had been the first couple to welcome them to the class and Kyoko was happy when they had sat next to them.

"Come on Hizuri-kun, time to earn your fatherhood paycheck." he said with a smile as Mei smiled at Kyoko with a small wink.

"Call me Kuon, and I suppose its better to jump in head first." he sighed but smiled as Kenta led the way to the tables. The other men were standing, looking at the dolls and nappies before them.

"I remember our first night here too. Natalie has a way of throwing us all in at the deep end but I suppose that way it breaks the ice." Kyoko smiled and nodded as Mei smiled at her.

"Don't be so nervous Kyoko-chan, it's not good for your baby and it's no good for you." Kyoko looked up at the older woman and wondered how she knew that she was nervous. Mei laughed,

"You know you have really expressive eyes, I've always thought so. Even when I watch you acting on TV your eyes speak louder than your words and actions. I'm a psychiatrist so I learnt a long time ago to read people but you my dear are a wonder." Kyoko didn't know what to say, how was she to react to that comment

"Thank you" she said slowly as Mei smiled and Natalie passed them both a cup of tea each. Kyoko smelt hers in wonder. She smelt ginger and cinnamon, it smelt wonderful. For the first time in days when smelling a strong flavour she didn't feel nauseous, a swift hint of peppermint struck her and she looked up as Mei accepted her cup from Natalie.

"She brews different teas to suit the person. As you have ginger and cinnamon, I'm guessing you're still having morning sickness?" Kyoko nodded

"Yes twenty- four seven at the moment. I was worried something was wrong but Kuon checked in one of the books he bought and said that some women do get sick a lot more than just in the morning." Mei nodded.

"Personally I was sick late at night, but your book is correct. It all depends on the person in question, but that tea will help a lot. I lived by it the first nine weeks." Kyoko sipped the sweet smelling tea and instantly felt better than she had all day as the hot liquid made its way to her empty stomach. She had eaten her usual today: a good breakfast, lunch and dinner but she had kept none of it down only a few dry biscuits.

"Ginger is good for the sickness, try ginger biscuits and such. They will calm the sickness a little." Kyoko nodded as she sipped again.

"You have peppermint?" Mei nodded and answered the unasked question,

"I've been getting indigestion lately and the peppermint helps. I don't know how she does it but Natalie always seems to know what tea each of us needs and when, its her special gift." Mei said.

As they watched Natalie handing out the rest of the teas they sat together in a companionable silence. It was nice Kyoko thought happily to herself. She was glad they had come.

Meanwhile Kuon stood looking down at the doll before him. As the other men got stuck into putting the nappies on their dolls, Kuon stared blankly at the nappy then at Kenta who smiled at the terrified expression.

"Watch me." he offered as he slowly walked Kuon step by step through the process of putting on the babies nappy, slowly showing him the small details such as opening up the nappy and twisting it slightly so it was soft and would fit to the skin better. Kuon watched amazed as Kenta deftly got the doll into the nappy and ready as if he could do it in his sleep.

"I've had practice. My sister has children and so does Mei's brother." Kuon nodded and he picked up his own nappy and tried to do as Kenta had instructed. He was glad the older man stayed with him and watched, he never spoke but Kuon thought he had it figured out. That was until he went to fasten the pull tabs and they were nowhere to be found. He frowned, wondering if he had a different type of nappy as Kent smiled and pointed at the nappy.

"It's on back to front." Kuon wanted to sink into the ground and never get out again as he, with his face burning, put the nappy on the right way around and fastened it securely. He wondered why they had come to this class to begin with?

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**hehe parenting classes, these are going to be fun :P**

**To my own wonderful partner Ant: **

**who told my parents of my own pregnancy while at dinner with my parents,**

**he said he has never been so scared of a man holding a knife than that of my father even if it was a dinner knife :P**

_**Thank you for reading**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**Roshelle's space.**

Now I feel bad for Kuon over a diaper. I hope he starts to like the class as much as Kyoko seems to.


	7. Baby Swings

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**I really do have a wonderful beta reader,**

**you wouldn't be getting chapters if it wasn't for**

**Roshelle. So make sure you leave a nice review with her in mind :)**

**as she reads all the reviews scared someone will point out a mistake she missed :P**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"I've had practice. My sister has children and so does Mei's brother." Kuon nodded and he picked up his own nappy and tried to do as Kenta had instructed. He was glad the older man stayed with him and watched, he never spoke but Kuon thought he had it figured out. That was until he went to fasten the pull tabs and they were nowhere to be found. He frowned, wondering if he had a different type of nappy as Kent smiled and pointed at the nappy.

"It's on back to front." Kuon wanted to sink into the ground and never get out again as he, with his face burning, put the nappy on the right way around and fastened it securely. He wondered why they had come to this class to begin with?

"You'll get the hang of it, no fear." Kenta said smiling as he examined Kuon's work.

"And it's well done for your first attempt. I've seen people put them on in so many ways that just laying it down the wrong way is nothing. Kuon knew he was just trying to make him feel better and if he admitted it, his words did help as they carried their babies over to Natalie for inspection. Kuon was handed a chamomile tea whilst Kenta got lemon. Kuon raised his eyebrows at Kenta who smiled. She makes herbal teas for individual needs, chamomile is a tea for stress and nerves, it's meant to calm the drinker.

"How does she know which tea to make?" Kuon asked sipping his tea, letting out a little sigh of happiness. It was nice and refreshing.

"She watches us all, from the moment we enter to the moment we leave. She doesn't miss a tick. that one. She always knows if there is something wrong. She says its from studying childcare and psychology in England." Kuon looked up at that news.

"She is English then?" he asked watching the woman speaking with a couple who looked very close to their due date.

"She is indeed. She came over with her husband and his business and never went back. Let's go see what tea our lovely ladies got to drink, shall we?" Kenta said, leading the way to his wife and her new friend. He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed before sitting down next to her. Their eyes met for a moment in a silent exchange of love and in Kuon's case concern for his wife, which Kyoko answered with a small smile. Mei watched and smiled at their silent exchange. She liked this young couple.

The rest of their class went fine and they both talked about how much they had learnt, at 16 weeks Kyoko began to show the smallest bump, this was when it started to get a little complicated.

"**FOR HEAVENS SAKE KUON! I'M PREGNANT, NOT DYING! I'M SURE ME AND MOKO WILL BE PERFECTLY FINE, AND DON'T WAIT UP! I WILL NOT BE COMING HOME TONIGHT SO YOU HAVE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THIS!"** Yashiro and Kanae who had been chatting and walking towards the apartment together stopped, listening to the screaming Kyoko. The door slammed open and Kyoko exited the apartment in a rage like neither of them had seen before.

"Come on Moko-san, we are leaving." she had a bag slung over her shoulder, a frown on her face. All Kanae had time to do was shrug at the startled Yashiro, then turned and followed the furious Kyoko as she stormed down to the elevators. Yashiro turned to see the half dressed Kuon standing in the doorway looking very agitated and confused.

"What have you done this time?" Yashiro asked, grinning slightly as Kuon pulled his shirt on.

"I have no idea to be honest. She has been sick all morning and the last few days have been rough on her, with not being able to keep food down, so I just suggested she stay home today and rest. She simply flipped out!" he said throwing his hands into the air to emphasise.

"Why the hell would she flip out over that? I'm only thinking about her and the baby. It's not like I was trying to stop her from working. I just wanted her to rest a little." Kuon let out a long sigh as he dragged his fingers through his hair, looking very upset and confused by Kyoko's behaviour.

"She's never gotten mad at me like that before. Maybe I should go after her?" Yashiro grinned, _Oh you have so much to learn Kuon _he thought as Kuon allowed him into his apartment.

"You don't need to chase her Kuon, just give her time to calm down. I want you to think of the reason why Kyoko flipped out today." he wasn't going to tell the young man, it was something he needed to realise for himself, Yashiro decided as he watched Kuon sigh again and walk to his bedroom to continue getting ready for work. Yashiro poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the sofa. Noticing the litter of paper and pictures on the coffee table, he leant forwards to see what it was all about.

Pictures of houses and large family apartments littered the table. He picked up the one closest to him and read through the advertisement.

"SO YOU ARE GOING TO GET A NEW PLACE?" he called through to Kuon. Kuon walked out from the bedroom moments later fully dressed and ready for work as he strapped on his wrist watch.

"Yeah, me and Kyoko were looking last night. She was really excited. I just can't see why she is so angry over something so small."

"Think about it Kuon, there is a reason." Yashiro said with a smirk like smile which Kuon hated.

_ Why couldn't Yashiro just bloody tell me if he knew? _Yashiro was starting to grate on him, so he quickly gathered the rest of his things and ushered his manager out for work.

Meanwhile in Kanae's car...

"**Why...**(sob) **did I ….**(sniff) **say that to him?...The stupid...**(sob) **asshole."** Kyoko was half shouting, half crying as Kanae sat there with a big smile on her knowing face. She let her best friend bash it out, but she could feel a laugh building. She had never seen Kyoko like this and she had to admit it was different. She couldn't help it, during one of Kyoko's rants she used an insult she hadn't used since being with Sho, calling Kuon a glorified Ken doll. Kanae let out the laughter that was now too much to contain.

"HAHAHAHA... A glorified Ken doll...HAHAHAHA that's a classic...HAHAHA..." Kyoko scowled at her.

Kanae laughed more replying.

"You said it, not me. HAHAHAHA!" instantly Kyoko's anger vanished and she burst into full tears as Kanae leaned over and cuddled her best friend.

"Oh Kyoko, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm used to this. My sister was the worst for mood swings when she was expecting her baby. We called them 'baby swings'." Kyoko looked up at her friend,

"Baby swings?" she asked, as Kanae smiled.

"Yep, baby swings. Not to be confused with actual baby swings as you'll be buying one of those later. Basically, it's just your hormones going loopy." she said in a matter of fact voice.

"Great." Kyoko said with a note of desperation in her voice.

"Not only am I getting fat, I can't even control my emotions anymore." she slumped in her chair and sighed. What the hell was she going to do now? Kanae smiled and patted Kyoko's back.

"OK then. Shopping, dinner, ice cream, more shopping and then a sleep over at my place. How does that sound?" She asked using everything she knew Kyoko would love and she was right. Kyoko was sparkling and nearly levitating from her seat, she was so happy. She may be older, wiser and no longer the number one LoveMe girl, but she was still the Kyoko Kanae had come to love and respect.

"Come on, Miss Contrary. Let's have a fun day out."

They did have a great day. Even after lunch when Kanae had to rub Kyoko's back as her body decided it was about time she had another bout of sickness, it failed to dampen Kyoko's spirits. Kanae advised Kyoko on maternity clothes and insisted she use Kuon's card to pay for the purchases, telling her it would make her feel better. Even though Kyoko would normally refuse to spend so much money and make Kuon pay, she had to admit as they got another lot of clothes wrapped up and asked for them to be delivered to her and Kuon's apartment, she did feel a lot better.

* * *

Lory looked at the sighing form before him. Kuon was sitting, waiting for Yashiro to finish up his phone call. They had a modeling job in 45 minutes and he didn't want to be late. He checked his watch for the 100th time that day, then his mobile, sighing again as he saw no messages or calls from Kyoko. The fact the day seemed to be going by at a snail's pace just depressed the young man further as he sat there, trying to decide what had set the woman he loved off into a fit of rage this morning. He just couldn't figure it out. He had only repeated the doctor's, Yuri's and Natalie's advice. Why was she being so aggressive all of a sudden? He had half expected her old daemons to start popping out. He sighed again.

"OK, so what's wrong?" Lory asked, sitting down next to Kuon, who jumped a mile as his boss dressed as Attila the Hun sat down next to him.

"Why should there be anything wrong?" he asked but with very little emotion in his voice. Hell, he couldn't even act uncaring to the man who had infuriated him over Kyoko for years!

"Well for one, you look like your dog has just died and as I know you don't have a dog, I'm guessing you and Kyoko-chan have had a fight or something." Lory sat back, relaxing with his legs out in front of him, his ankles crossed. He crossed his arms for good measure until Kuon sighed and hung his head in his hands.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked, as Lory chuckled.

"100 percent crystal clear. What's the matter? Have her hormones started to act up?" Lory asked as he smiled at the younger man. It was like someone had switched on a light bulb in Kuon's head as he sat up straight and spun to face Lory.

"Does that happen?" he asked, looking at the man he viewed like a second father. The man who had helped raise him to the man he was today.

"Does what happen? You mean do women get hormonal when pregnant?" Kuon nodded and Lory laughed long hard and loud.

"Of course they bloody do, you dolt. Their bodies are going through major changes to support the child and themselves, of course. She is going to be over emotional and upset. God, I remember with your mom and dad, Kuu had to sleep on the sofa for weeks at a time as Julie became even more unmanageable, if you can believe that." Kuon was just nodding, taking everything in like a sponge. He needed help, he was scared and confused at Kyoko's sudden attitude change and he needed to know if their was anything he could do to help.

"So how do I calm her down?" he asked Lory looked at Kuon and could see a basket full of puppies in his place begging him for knowledge of how to cope with this new challenge in his life, Lory chuckled

"Is she that bad?" Kuon nodded and began explaining that morning to Lory who listened and giggled as Kuon laid out the complete emotional state of his wife.

"OK well my first bit of advice would be to apologise." Kuon stopped him short.

"But I didn't do anything wrong." he said, getting agitated as again Lory chuckled.

"That doesn't matter Kuon, you will soon learn with any woman you need to swallow your pride sometimes and say you're sorry, even if you don't know why. It is better to apologise than seek forgiveness later." Kuon nodded but remained silent as Lory continued.

"Next get her a nice big bouquet of flowers and something nice that she enjoys, you know chocolates or some such." Kuon nodded again and Lory could see the puppies in the basket that was Kuon wagging their tails and he smiled.

"Lastly, give her some space and time. Even if you too have to sleep on the sofa. You do it until she feels better about you, and she will. So don't worry if it takes a few days or even a week or more, you just have to be there for her when she needs you and help her out as much as you can without her knowing." Kuon frowned at this.

"Why should I help her without her knowing?" Kuon asked, as the older man smiled.

"Because Kuon, she is an independent woman who works and breathes acting for a living. If you start treating her like she is an invalid, she will soon get angry." Kuon suddenly thought back to Kyoko's exact words that morning.

_**'FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE KUON, I'M PREGNANT NOT DYING!'**_

and he suddenly realised what had caused her over reaction. He was being over protective and taking away her independence without even realising it. Lory watched as his words hit home in the young man's eyes.

"We do it because we care Kuon, but sometimes we have to know when to step back." Kuon nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Scrolling through his contacts, he picked a number.

"What are you doing now?" Lory asked, hoping the silly fool wasn't trying to call the his wife after he had just told him to give her time and space.

"I'm taking your advice, old man." he said standing,

"Hello, this is Hizuri Kuon speaking. I would like to order your most beautiful bouquet of flowers, money is no object and have them delivered to..." Lory smiled as Kuon rattled off the address he knew to be Kanae's apartment. So Kyoko would be getting her distance, he thought with a smile, Knowing that Kanae had a large family she would have seen baby swings before he was sure. So Kyoko was in good hands. Now it was just to deal with the confused, worried and anxious father to be. Maybe he would hint on Kuon calling Kuu. A good father-son chat was just what the doctor ordered, he decided as he watched the young man setting up his elaborate apology.

_OH how fun this is going to be. _Lory mused as Kuon called up Kyoko's favourite bakery to order fresh cakes to be sent to Kanae's address also.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**I know a lot of you are saying its too sweet and it needs more action,**

**I promise there are things planned to come along for this story, but **

**we still need the setting up for such events,**

**though I hope you see we are starting a little with this chapter :P **

_**Thank you for reading**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**Roshelle's space.**

**I don't like to see them fighting. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm excited about future developments as well! :)**


	8. Water Works

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**sorry my update is kinda late (for me that is :P)**

**spent the weekend house and animal sitting**

**5 horses, 2 dogs and 2 ferrets plus my daughter**

**as you can imagine I didn't have much time for anything else.**

**Plus I had to go to A&E with food poisoning.**

**So long weekend for me.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Hello, this is Hizuri Kuon speaking. I would like to order your most beautiful bouquet of flowers you have at the moment, money is no object and have them delivered to..." Lory smiled as Kuon rattled off the address he knew to be Kanae's apartment. So Kyoko would be getting her distance he thought with a smile, and knowing that Kanae had a large family she would have seen baby swings before he was sure. So Kyoko was in good hands, now he just had to deal with the confused, worried and anxious father to be. Maybe he would hint on Kuon calling Kuu. A good father-son chat was just what the doctor ordered he decided as he watched the young man setting up his elaborate apology.

_OH how fun this is going to be. _He mused as Kuon called up Kyoko's favourite bakery to order fresh cakes to be sent to Kanae's address also.

It was Kanae that opened the door that evening. Grinning she looked at the stupidly large flower arrangement before her.

"Is this for Mrs. Hizuri?" she asked with a big grin as a man appeared beside her, fighting his way past the arrangement to hand her the paperwork.

"Yes ma'am." he said as she signed the paperwork he handed her, with a grin still plastered on her face.

"Would you mind ever so much bringing it into the lounge for me?" she asked, batting her lashes slightly as the young man puffed out his chest and gave orders. The arrangement had to be lifted and carefully carried through into the lounge and placed on the floor before the display cabinet. She smiled at the three men it had taken to carry the arrangement as she thanked them. They bowed and left.

"Kyoko, you can come out now, it wasn't Kuon." she called as her bathroom door opened slowly and her best friend slowly walked back into the lounge.

"Phew I really thought..." Kyoko's words died on her lips as she looked at the large extravagant flower arrangement before her.

"Please tell me they are for you?" Kyoko said as she looked at the beautiful flowers in awe. She said this but really deep inside she had a yearning hope they weren't for Kanae. Kanae never answered but passed Kyoko the card that had come with the flowers. Walking out of the room and to the kitchen she left Kyoko alone.

Kyoko was just about to open the card as the doorbell rang again.

"Kanae!" she squealed dropping the card and running full pelt back to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Kanae had just caught her friends heels disappearing into the bathroom as she shook her head and sighed. Walking to the door, she looked through the spy hole and pulled it open.

"Hello." she said politely to the young girl before her who froze when the actress spoke, almost dropping her burden.

"Ermmm …...Erm...Mrs. Hizuri-sama?" Kanae smiled at the stuttering girl before her. She wasn't always recognised but she had received this reaction before, smiling whilst thinking she was going to kill Kuon for giving her address out to these shops. Even if she was in a secure building complex, this wasn't good.

"She's just inside, do you have a delivery for us?" Kanae asked hoping to get this over with as the girl just nodded and handed across the 3 pastry boxes as she continued to stare at Kanae.

"Do I need to sign?" she questioned, trying not to let her irritation show as the girl again nodded and handed over the small clipboard from her back pocket. Kanae found Kyoko's name and signed in her place as finally the girl seemed to realise what was happening.

"Would you?" the girl was holding out another book, looking to be her own small private notebook. Kanae took it from her and smiled, the name on the girls badge read Mimi so she addressed the paper to Mimi and signed it swiftly, passing it back to the young girl.

"Have a good night." she said closing the door as the girl looked like all her birthdays had come at once. Kanae wasn't really good with fans and people but she was getting better, she thought as she looked at the labels on the boxes and groaned.

"Kuon, you are definitely dead." she muttered as she carried the boxes through to the lounge.

"Kyoko! Get your ass in here!" she shouted as again Kyoko crept from the bathroom

"You had better open that card young lady. The way it is going we are going to be inundated with deliveries it seems."

"OK." Kyoko said quietly, picking the unopened card back up and reading as she opened it with trembling fingers.

_My dearest Kyoko,_

_I'm so sorry if I upset you, though know this._

_It is only because I love you so much that I care so deeply._

_I understand if you need time away from me and my stupid words_

_and I fully understand that you know your own body the best._

_I truly am sorry and hope you can forgive me my own foolish desires to_

_protect you and my child._

_I hope you like the flowers and cakes, and that you and Kanae enjoy them_

_Ever your loving husband,_

_Kuon._

Kyoko felt the tears rising to her eyes as she suddenly began bawling.

"You stupid git." she said through her tears as Kanae smiled, reading the note over her shoulder.

_Well he certainly knows how to make a girl feel special._

she thought, grabbing the top cake box and sighing at the wonderful cakes contained within.

"Oh well, looks like the diet is going bottoms up." she muttered as she grabbed two plates and two forks from the kitchen.

"Come on Kyoko, lets have some cake. It will make you feel better!" Kanae was right of course as Kyoko worked her way through her first chocolate parfait, her tears dried and she smiled.

"This is good cake." she whispered and Kanae just nodded,trying not to think of the stupid amounts of calories to go along with the stupidly large flowers which came from the large stupid man.

_Oh well, at least Kyoko is smiling again._

* * *

Somehow Kuon felt better as he looked down at the phone in his hands. For almost 3 hours he had been on the phone to his parents. He had told them everything and been consoled and scolded all at the same time. But somehow he felt better just talking to them about these things. He wasn't afraid to admit he was scared, hell who wouldn't be scared? It's not like it was something he had ever been taught or understood. Maybe the parenting classes were a blessing in disguise. Maybe Kenta would have a few ideas on taming the wilder Kyoko he was so unused to. Natalie might too, for that matter.

He looked around at their shared apartment, it was full of red and white roses just encase Kyoko decided to come home he had made sure there was flowers and candles everywhere. He had also brought some very expensive bubble bath and other little items to make Kyoko comfortable and relaxed. He sat and watched the clock on the wall slowly ticking away as his eyelids began to droop. He was tired and lonely in the apartment alone, but he was still tired from all the emotional exhaustion the love of his life and child had caused him that day.

When Kanae and Kyoko slipped into the apartment half an hour later, Kyoko gasped at the flowers everywhere. It was just after twelve and she had decided to return home after all. Now seeing all the roses and candles, she smiled to herself and Kanae rolled her eyes as Kyoko covered Kuon with the couch throw and kissed him lightly.

"I love you, you big dolt." she whispered quietly before seeing Kanae out and crawling under the blanket beside him after blowing out all of the candles but two, which were glass encased so caused no threat of fire. In his sleep, Kuon pulled Kyoko closer and she smiled gratefully. She didn't like not being able to control her own emotions, but she was happy she had a man like Kuon to stand by her.

* * *

Kuon sat beside Kyoko in the waiting room. They were both silent but not in a bad way as Kuon sat there, drawing lazy circles on the back of Kyoko's hand he held tightly. Kyoko read through some of the leaflets available on pregnancy and birth. She was now 18 weeks pregnant and they were here today to see Yuri for their second scan. Though to the eyes of everyone around them they would seem a very calm and relaxed couple, to Kanae who sat nearby she could see the anxiety and panic in both of her friends.

"Relax." she called quietly to Kyoko as she watched her best friend squirm.

"What's wrong?" Kanae asked as Kuon looked sympathetically at his wife and Kyoko tried to smile, but it was very half hearted and forced.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Kyoko whispered and Kanae thinking nothing of it pointed at the sign for the ladies room a little down the hallway. Kyoko shook her head and Kanae frowned.

"What's the matter? Do you want me to take you?" Kanae asked without thinking. Then suddenly when her brain did kick in, wondering why in God's name had she offered to take her best friend to the toilet when she was perfectly capable of going alone! Kyoko smiled that half smile again as she wiggled uncomfortably.

"It's not that Moko-san, I need a full bladder for the scan. They ask you to try and refrain from going to the toilet as it makes the scan clearer." Kyoko whispered as Kuon continued rubbing her hand, saying nothing as Kanae sat there silently not speaking as she thought to herself yet again.

_Yet another reason not to ever have children. Reason number 246: You can't even pee when you want to!_

Kanae smiled to herself as she logged in yet another reason to her "I will never have a family" list.

"OK then, well reading those won't help you." she said grabbing the leaflet about water births and the second about urinary incontinence during pregnancy.

"Let's talk about something, like...what do you want? A boy or a girl?" she asked thinking of the first question that popped into her head. They both looked at Kanae and then at each other.

"I've not really thought about it." said Kyoko looking down at her small bump.

"I don't care as long as it is healthy." Kuon said as he placed his hand on Kyoko's stomach. Kanae groaned. She had hoped this would have been a longer conversation. Didn't they realise she was trying to take Kyoko's mind off her discomfort! Kanae was there today as Kyoko had asked her and Yashiro to be her secondary communicators. Meaning if she was to go into labour or have any problems and Kuon was not available they would step in and assist Kyoko as best they could until Kuon could arrive or until Kyoko and the baby were safe and well again.

This meant she was coming today to meet their chosen midwife. Not that Kanae minded, she was rather touched Kyoko had asked her. Especially to come along to her scan as she was secretly very pleased for her friend. Even if she didn't like children herself, Kyoko would be a great mother.

"Well saying that, I have always wanted a daughter." Kuon added drawing Kanae out of her own thoughts.

"Really?" Kyoko asked smiling, a little puzzled look on her face.

"That's funny. I thought all men wanted little boys to carry on the family name." she said smiling a pleasant smile. Kuon chuckled,

"I wouldn't mind a boy either though I would love a daddy's girl." he winked and Kyoko laughed

"You just want a little girl to spoil rotten like a princess." she accused, as Kuon pretended to look offended before grinning broadly

"And what's wrong with that?" he asked smiling at his beautiful wife as she smiled back. Kanae had been completely forgotten as the couple gazed into each others eyes, dreaming of their future child. Though she didn't mind, she just sat and enjoyed watching her best friend smile, the need for the ladies room forgotten.

"I would kind of like a boy, though as you say as long as they are healthy I really don't care." she said as Kuon smiled.

"So you want a little prince to spoil?" he jibed as Kyoko laughed.

"So? As you said yourself, what's wrong with that?" Kyoko said raising her chin slightly pretending to be haughty as Kuon leant forwards and captured her lips whispering as he drew away.

"Nothing my Queen, your wish will ever be my command." Kyoko blushed prettily and Kuon's stomach flipped as he growled so only Kyoko could hear him.

It wasn't only Kyoko the hormones were affecting, Kuon too was suffering from Kyoko's baby swings it seems. At least from what he had read of the baby books he had purchased. Kyoko's body would be releasing a lot more pheromones too and hell, wasn't he aware of it! Shifting slightly in his seat to try and hide the bulge that was slowly trying to erect itself in his pants, Kyoko grinned. She knew how badly Kuon had been needing her lately, and to be honest she had been needing him just as much.

It wasn't long before Yuri appeared. Introducing her to Kanae took only minutes before they were led through to the same ultrasound room they had been taken to before. Now knowing what was expected of her, Kyoko pulled up her top and lowered her trousers before lying down. Kuon pulled over a second chair for Kanae as they both sat down next to Kyoko, Kuon with a tight grip on her hand as he smiled at her.

"So we will do the ultrasound first, then we will go to the consulting room and we can have a nice chin wag and catch up on things, OK?" Yuri said with a wink. Kyoko smiled at her and nodded as Yuri picked up the ultrasound gel.

"This will be a little cold my darling."she said as she squeezed the bottle over Kyoko's stomach before using the wand to spread it around a little, Kyoko again started to realise her own discomfort in her over full bladder as she squirmed a little.

"Are you OK, Kyoko-chan?" Yuri asked looking a little concerned as she pulled the wand away.

"I'm sorry." Kyoko choked as she squirmed a little more before becoming still again.

"I've done as the information instructed and not passed water for a few hours, but its getting to the point now that I'm afraid I will need to go soon." Kyoko said a little abashed as Yuri smiled at her.

"I will try and be quick." she said sympathetically as she started up the ultrasound and pressed the wand back onto Kyoko's stomach. The picture appeared on both screens. Kyoko, Kuon and Kanae watched in awe as the picture appeared on the screen. They watched as Yuri moved the wand around Kyoko's stomach, but Yuri didn't speak as she had done last time. Kuon watched as Yuri's lips tightened slightly as she moved over the same spots over and over again.

The silence in the room felt oppressive as Yuri stopped still, suddenly on Kyoko and watched her screen. They could all feel the uncomfortable silence that had surrounded them, Yuri suddenly took the wand away from Kyoko's stomach and smiled at them all, but Kuon's heart was hammering as his head registered the fact something was wrong.

"Kyoko, sweetie I want you to go use the restroom for me and come back. I think we will still be able to get a wonderful scan picture without you feeling uncomfortable, and I would like a little more room for baby to move so I can hopefully get a few different shots." Kyoko simply nodded as Yuri wiped the gel off Kyoko, who stood and left the room swiftly. Kuon was instantly standing beside the bed staring at Yuri.

"What's wrong, Yuri?" he asked in a quiet, terrified voice. "What's wrong with our baby?"

Yuri smiled, but it didn't relieve Kuon's anxiety and Kanae doubted she would even be able to stand if she had wanted to.

"Now I don't want you to panic Kuon, but I need to go and get the matron to take a look at Kyoko's scans with me. She is the head of the department and I need to consult her before I speak any further." Kuon not knowing what to do or say just nodded as Yuri slowly disappeared from the room. Kuon collapsed onto the chair next to Kanae looking, blank fear clouding his eyes as he waited in that shattering silence. Kyoko silently came back into the room with tears silently pouring down her cheeks.

"What's wrong with me, Kuon? What's wrong with our baby?" she was instantly surrounded by his big strong arms as he held her close, needing her in his arms in that moment. Not only to comfort her but to receive comfort as he felt his heart was about to break.

"Its gonna be OK, Kyoko." he whispered again and again. Yet he knew these words were what he was trying to convince himself of, so how would she believe him?

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**oh look there is a cliff maybe I will just hang the story on it for a while :)**

_**Thank you for reading**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**Roshelle's space.**

Glad you're feeling better Neh! :)

Oh dear! I hope everything turns out to be okay.


	9. like father like son

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**I'm really sorry for the slower chapters and everything,**

**but as I've said before my real life seems like its on a downwards spiral ATM**

**so we are still looking for a new place to live just 1 month 3 weeks to do so.**

**which as you can imagine is very stressful, but also today we got some terrible news**

**one of our friends children will be being flown to the biggest children's hospital in the country tomorrow for an emergency heart transplant tomorrow.**

**he is only 18 months old so please if you pray or light candles or whatever you do**

**please name little Romeo in your own way he needs all the love he can get.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"What's wrong with me, Kuon? What's wrong with our baby?" she was instantly surrounded by his big, strong arms as he held her close, needing her in his arms in that moment. Not only to comfort her but receive comfort as he felt his heart was about to break.

"Its gonna be OK, Kyoko." he whispered again and again. Yet he knew these words were what he was trying to convince himself of, so how would she believe him? Yuri entered the room again followed by an older woman dressed in dark green coveralls marking her as a head or matron. Kyoko was still wrapped in Kuon's arms and felt a shiver go down her spine as the older woman smiled at them.

"This is the staff matron Maeko Kazumi, I've asked her to be present as I wish for a second opinion on the ultrasound that we are picking up." Kyoko and Kuon nodded as Kanae rested a comforting hand on Kyoko's back.

"It's lovely to meet you both, now Kyoko-chan if you don't mind I want to try and maneuver your uterus a little, so we can get a little better position. Do you mind?" Kazumi asked, approaching Kyoko. She shook her head and stepped away from Kuon.

"Excuse me." Kazumi said as she gently placed her hands under Kyoko's slight bulge and, applying pressure, maneuvered her hands up towards her womb. Kyoko felt a little funny with the maneuver, but it wasn't painful so she waited patiently. After a few more pushes Kazumi smiled up at her.

"If you wouldn't mind hopping back on the bed for us dear we will take another look at the ultrasound. Yuri told me she wasn't getting a clear picture." Kyoko felt calmer with Kazumi's words. She wasn't sure why, but maybe it was the fact she seemed wise? Almost like one of those people you look at and simply understand that they know things you don't. In this case Kyoko could tell from a moments glance this woman had probably delivered and cared for hundreds of babies. It was just part of her aura: the calming, mothering type who you could turn to. She also knew with a few more years under her belt Yuri would be the exact same.

Kyoko did as bidden and layed back down on the bed, pulling down her trousers a little and raising her top she waited silently as Kuon took her hand and Yuri applied the gel.

"OK Kyoko-chan, I want you to relax and take 5 nice deep breaths." Yuri said as she placed the ultrasound wand on her stomach and spread around the jelly. The screen came to life again as Yuri and Kazumi checked their screen closely, talking in barely audible whispers as the parents to be and Kanae watched their own screen. It was Kanae who spoke out first almost jumping out of her chair.

"Oh my..." she shouted as Kazumi and Yuri looked at her smiling .

"I'm guessing you have seen it too?" Yuri asked, a smile tugging at her lips as Kanae stared at the ultrasound screen.

"Noticed what?!" Kyoko and Kuon almost screamed in unison. Kanae looked at them both, the shock still registering on her face.

"There's two heart beats." she stated bluntly as Kyoko and Kuon both looked back at the monitor screen. There clearly close together, were two individual heart beats.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri, you're having twins!" Kuon felt faint but fought the feeling. Kyoko's hand was slowly cutting off the circulation to his fingers. She grasped his hand so tight he though it may break as she stuttered.

"Twins! Are you sure?" Yuri nodded as she pointed out the two heart beats and the outlines of the two babies growing inside her.

"We are positive, Kyoko-chan." Kazumi said as she smiled at the young actress.

"That's the reason Yuri called me in for a second opinion. She had seen the second heartbeat but was unsure. The babies were laying beside each other so one was covering the second fetus which is why I manoeuvred your uterus to try and get a clearer picture. I'm happy to say at this stage it doesn't get clearer than what we can see here." She smiled warmly at the 3 stunned faces. She thought Kuon looked a little pale, but he never said anything. He was bound to be shocked, poor lamb she thought as Kyoko turned to him.

"I'm sorry, Kuon." she whispered tears in her eyes.

"Why are you sorry Kyoko? I couldn't be happier." and his eyes and face showed this was true as he leant forwards and kissed her forehead, leaning his own against hers.

"Me a daddy and to twins!" he breathed and she too let her tears of joy flow as she gazed lovingly at her not one, but two fluttering fairies, watching their strong rhythmic heart beats pounding.

* * *

When Kuon entered Lory's office he looked at the young man before him, the smile on the young man's face was unrivalled by any he had yet to see in all his time at LME. Lory for a moment wondered if making up with Kyoko had been that good or was there something more behind that blazing smile?

"Hello Kuon, do you need something?" he asked politely but really burning to know why the young man looked so happy?

"I would like you to arrange another press release for me if you would be so kind." he said, standing before Lory's desk his smile never fading. It seemed to grow brighter at his words. Lory wondered if he kept this up would he be required to wear sunglasses when talking to the boy he saw as his own son.

"And why would you need a new press release Kuon?" he asked smoothly, not allowing his excitement to show as Kuon flipped a picture across the top of his desk to Lory.

"Thats Kyoko's second scan." he commented slowly and again, if possible, his smile glowed brighter. Lory looked down and smiled at the picture. There was such a thing as being a proud parent, but he hoped Kuon wouldn't ask for a press release for every new scan photo or moment of importance in his child's life.

"It's a wonderful picture Kuon, but it's really not necessary to print updates constantly. You will be asked on talk shows about it, I'm sure." Lory smiled and Kuon, smiling back at him raised his eyebrows in a 'You're just now seeing it' kind of way as Lory looked back down at the picture before him. Kuon laid two fingers on the print, pointing at two small dots and Lory gasped as realisation hit him full force.

"Kuon, is Kyoko having twins?" he asked suddenly the excitement he had been hiding since Kuon's arrival finally showed, now reaching supernova capacity as Kuon beamed at him,

"Yes we are having twins." Lory's receptionist smiled and shook her head as a loud whooping reverberated through the solid oak doors between the small waiting room and Lory's office.

_So much for completely sound proof doors. _she chuckled to herself as Kuon was being thrown into a wild hug, ears still ringing from the unbelievable noise his boss had just produced. Still the smile would not fade. Nothing could make him upset on this day, simply nothing.

* * *

Kyoko waited silently, counting each ring as she tried to figure out how she was going to break the news to them both. Her heart was thumping and she wondered why she hadn't just asked Kuon to be the one to tell Lory, but she had no more time to ponder this question as the phone was answered the other end.

"Hello, Kuu Hizuri speaking." Kyoko took a deep breath,

"Hello, Dad." she said quietly her voice not seeming to want to be heard as Kuu responded instantly,

"Kyoko sweetie, what's wrong? Are you Ok?" he sounded panicked by her quietness and she cleared her throat and spoke again, this time sounding more natural.

"I'm fine Dad, is Mom there too?" she asked. She heard Kuu exhale violently, realising he had been panicking for nothing. When he replied she knew he was smiling.

"Want me to get her for you sweetie, she's in her study?" she heard what she thought was Kuu walking as she calmed her nerves with another deep breath.

"I would like to speak to you both can she pick up another phone?" she asked. This was something they had done before and Kyoko hoped they would do again. She could hear Kuu speaking to someone but the words were faint and she waited silently realising he must be talking to Julie.

"Hello sweetie." Julie's voice came through the phone and Kyoko felt instantly calmer. This was an effect Julie seemed to have on Kyoko. She remembered the day she had gone back to the Fuwa Ryokan for the first time. Julie going along with her and she had been the support Kyoko had needed. She had been the rock Kyoko clung too in her fear. When Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa had welcomed her back with open arms, Julie had been the one who welcomed them into the family as the people Kyoko thought of to have raised her. She had done the same with the Darumaya couple and Kyoko couldn't have loved her more.

"Dad says you have something to tell us sweetie?" she asked and Kyoko breathed in deeply and calmly, replying,

"Mom, Dad I had my second scan today and we found out something while we were there..." she didn't get any further as Kuu over excitedly butted in.

"Did you find out the sex? What are you having? A girl or a boy? I've always like the name Mitsuko for a little girl, and I like Ryu for a boy. What do you think?" Julie seemed to have realised Kyoko hadn't finished and Kyoko heard a smack and Kuu asking his wife what he had done to deserve that. Far away on the receiver, Kyoko smiled imagining the scene that was playing out half way around the world and smiled to herself.

"They're wonderful names Dad, but we didn't find out the sex." Kyoko took a deep breath controlling her roiling emotions. She could tell they were waiting with baited breath on the other end of the line.

"Mom, Dad, I'm having twins." the line was silent for a few seconds then all Kyoko heard was what sounded like a large heavy object being dropped to the floor.

"MOM!...DAD!" she shouted worried what could've happened when Julie's happy sobbing voice came down the line

"Oh Kyoko, I'm so sooooo happy" she sobbed and Kyoko felt the butterfly feeling in her heart when she thought of their twins again, her and Kuon's children growing inside her, but then she had another thought,

"Is Dad not happy?" she asked slowly worried by his silence now. But Julie just chuckled ruefully

"I'm sure he is ecstatic too Kyoko. I will ask him when he wakes up for you." Kyoko frowned at those words,

"When he wakes up?" she queried wondering how he could have fallen asleep in the few moments of her announcement. Again Julie was laughing.

"You know what they say Kyoko, like father like son." and Kyoko suddenly realized what the loud bang must have been and laughed.

"Dad fainted?!"

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**For Sarah and Andrew: and your true story of finding out you were expecting you're wonderful daughters Sahara and Savannah.**

**hehe thank you for all the wonderful reviews and well done for the people who thought up the right answer :P **

_**Thank you for reading**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**Roshelle's space.**

What a wonderful turn of events! Now your readers can rest easy and back away from the cliff.


	10. Scantastic

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Sorry I've not updated this story for a while I just got tied up**

**with my other stories, I suppose finishing some of them sooner than others would be a good idea as I already have another 3 skip beat and 2 harry potter full length fic's planned out in detail and that's without all the one shots I write!**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kuon sat cuddling Kyoko on the sofa at his apartment, it had been four weeks since finding out he was to be the father of twins, and he never thought he could ever be this excited. They still had lots to do such as house hunting in their spare time, check ups and ultrasound scans like they had tomorrow morning. Then there was Kuon's favourite part. Spoiling his babies and the woman he loved rotten. Kyoko was really coming into her own now with her pregnancy. She still had mood swings, but with the help of his dad's advice he was coping better. Then there were the cravings! Only the night before she had asked him to make a Banana and brown sauce sandwich and now she was sitting there, eating a jar of gherkins.

Kuon smiled down at his wife, she seemed too perfect for him like an angel sent from heaven. Kyoko stirred slightly, her attention on the film Kuon had bought specially for her. It was one of their father's earlier action films and she was lost in it, watching with bated breath and eager eyes. God he loved her. Kuon had just started to watch the movie again when Kyoko jumped slightly in his arms.

"Kyoko?" he asked looking down at her again, she looked at her bulge, then up into Kuon's eyes. Her eyes were sparkling as a look of surprise and then pure wonder crossed her face as a smile exploded. She looked away and grabbing Kuon's hand she placed it on her stomach.

"Kyoko?" he asked again rather confused by her reaction. Kyoko just shook her head and motioned for him to be quiet as she pressed his hand into her soft skin. Kuon waited, it was like lightning shooting through his touch sensors as for the briefest moment he felt the smallest knocking against his palm. Kuon's eyes widened as Kyoko turned back to him with the same smile. Again the small slight knocking. Kuon felt the burning behind his eyes as the smile covered his face.

"Those are my babies." he could hardly speak, with so many emotions running through his mind. Even though he kept his hand there for the rest of the night, it didn't happen again, but that one time was enough. He would remember this moment for the rest of his life. The moment he felt his babies for the first time.

* * *

Kyoko watched her babies heartbeats fluttering on the screen and smiled at the look of pure joy on Lory's face. Sadly, Kuon was unable to come with her this morning and even though Kanae had offered to bring her as planned as soon as Lory had heard about Kuon missing the scan he had started to pout in Kyoko's presence until Maria had told her Lory wanted her to ask him along.

Kyoko had laughed at Lory's expression when she told him if he wanted to come he only had to ask, but she invited him anyway. So here he was with her and Kanae watching her babies heartbeats and Yuki told her everything was fine. After the shock of the last appointment today's was rather ordinary. Kyoko made sure to get lots of scan pictures for Kuon and when Yuki asked if she would like to know the sexes she just shook her head, she and Kuon had decided it was more exciting to wait and see.

Yuki smiled as Kyoko readjusted her clothes, while Lory was still staring at the scan pictures Yuki had handed him with a gentle excited smile on his face. Kanae just raised her eyebrows shaking her head, but she too was smiling.

"OK then sweetie, I will be seeing you again in five weeks for your next scan at 27 weeks. You also have a check up appointment in two weeks time. If at any point you feel unwell in any way or if anything happens as always call me, my number is in your notes. If I don't answer then call the hospital. There are people here 24/7 so do not leave it, if in doubt, you must find out OK?" Kyoko smiled and nodded. It was always the same lecture, but in a way she was glad. It showed just how much her midwife cared.

"Thanks, Yuki." she said giving the young woman a hug. They had become friends in their time together. Kuon insisted on the best possible care for his wife and children, so Kyoko came to see Yuki a little more regularly than the average pregnant woman. Kyoko was just turning to leave when Yuki called her back.

"Kyoko, one moment I forgot something." She said, walking over to the nurses station and pulling out what looked like a present wrapped in shimmering white paper with a red bow. She handed it to Kyoko with a smile.

"What's this?" Kyoko asked as she looked at the gift.

"Well if you would open it you would see now wouldn't you." Yuki answered with a sing song tone. Pulling off the bow and slowly taking off the paper it revealed a square box about the size of a medium-sized pizza box. Placing it on the nurse station she wiggled off the lid, her sudden gasp made Lory and Kanae's curiosity get the better of them. Coming up behind her on either side they looked at what she had revealed. Kanae smiled and popped her arm around her best friend in a one armed hug as Lory grinned.

"I think he was upset about not being able to come today." Yuki said with a pleasant smile on her face. Kuon had come to see Yuki two days ago when he had found out he wouldn't be able to be there for Kyoko's appointment and booked this secret surprise. Judging by the happy tears and stunned look on her face Kuon had done the perfect thing.

"So I will be seeing you in three weeks as well then?" Kyoko nodded and smiled, hugging Yuki again she allowed Kanae to gather up the box and to lead her from the clinic. That night when Kuon got home, there was one happy wife waiting for him, and she was ever so willing to please.

* * *

"Hello Mr and Mrs Hizuri. My name is Honda Kaori, please call me Kaori." Kyoko and Yuki appeared behind Kaori.

"Hello you two, how's the movement coming along." she asked as Kuon and Kyoko exchanged knowing smiles.

"Well lets just say they're starting to becoming real little kickers." Kyoko said with a radiant smile. Both her and Kuon's hand both rested calmly on her stomach.

"We may even have a future athlete the way one of them keeps at it." Yuki could see the pride in Kuon's eyes and smiled at the pair. They were always portrayed as this fantasy couple. Yuki had seen the small arguments and even heard about the bigger ones Kyoko started herself but watching them here now it was hard to imagine them being anything but together.

"Well then shall we begin?" the couple nodded excitedly as Yuki and Kaori led them to a different room than normal. Inside there were machines a lot like the ultrasound ones Yuki used normally, but these seemed a little larger and in Kyoko's mind more complicated.

"Now before we begin we will need to talk about what we are doing here today. The type of scan we will be doing will be a 4D scan of your babies, we will be able to see them as 4D images and I believe you have prepaid for the gold package. Which means when you leave here, you will have ten 4D images plus a 20 minute DVD of your babies. Now Yuki has told me you wished not to know the sex at your past scan, but I warn you as this scan will be more clear giving you a good look at the babies physical form you may at some point notice the babies genders. Do you still wish to continue." Kyoko looked at Kuon who smiled.

"We wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world. If we are meant to find out we are meant to find out." Yuki smiled at Kaori who nodded.

"OK then let's get started." it was the usual prep, Kyoko moving her clothing and lying on the bed, but when the screens came alive this time, both Kuon and Kyoko gasped at the image. The screen which was normally black and white with a flat 2D picture was suddenly alive with a little peachy yellow image in 4D beauty. As Kaori moved the wand they saw a tangle of limbs and a tummy with the cord attached. Slowly but surely Kaori expertly moved the wand, and within a few moments Kyoko began crying as she saw the face of one of her children for the first time.

"It's beautiful." she whispered. All Kuon could do was nod as he watched the moving baby on the screen, its hands moving around by the small face, Yuki and Kaori pointed out different things for the couple who were amazed by what they were seeing. After a few minutes Kaori expertly moved the wand finding the second babe and again moving along the child's body they looked it over inch by inch before arriving at the head. The child's hand seemed to be in front of its mouth and when Kaori moved the wand a little, Yuki giggled slightly.

"Seems we have a thumb sucker." she said with a smile for the couple. Looking at their beautiful child their hearts melting as they watched the thumb in its mouth. The scan lasted almost 40 minutes, and by the end of it Kyoko and Kuon were still in their happy little daze. They had actually seen their children. So when Yuki handed over the ten special prints and DVD footage, which was around the whole 40 minutes worth, she was swept off her feet in a hug from Kuon and a kiss on each cheek. Kaori got the same treatment as a laughing Yuki told him to put them both down so they could get back to work.

Kyoko had never thought she would see Kuon like this, he was simply radiant with happiness, as he rushed them both home copying and sending the footage to his parents then driving them both to LME. He gathered all available friends into Lory's large office and insisted on playing the DVD over twice as he chatted on about the features and everything Yui and Kaori had said during their 4D session.

"So did you by accident see the sex?" Lory asked as he sighed over the picture of babe two as Kuon had called it sucking its thumb. Kyoko and Kuon both smiled, they each had their own suspicions, but they weren't going to talk about them, and so they told their friends to keep their thoughts to themselves as well at the end of the day. They only had 15 more weeks to go before they would finally meet their little fluttering fairies.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**I've never personally had a 4D scan so sorry if what you experience is different,**

**though I did watch my friends DVD of her daughter and**

**saw her pictures which is where I got the idea of the thumb sucking babe**

**as her daughter was sucking her thumb when she had hers taken**

**or appears to be anyway, and its such a cute picture :)**

_**Thank you for reading**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

I only had a 3D scan with my son. He wouldn't cooperate though since he was sleeping. Technology is pretty amazing, it was great to see their reactions to actually seeing their babies in the scan-**RD**


	11. BLINCS

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Sorry for the long wait guys,**

**seems I was stupidly pushing myself again making**

**myself sick, or so Faith said.**

**So I'm yet again stuck in bed, but good news**

**Faith said I can write a bit :)**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"KUON! KUON!" Yashiro was out of breath and panting, the phone call that morning had chilled him to the bone.

His best friends words, the tone he had used and the utter and complete hopelessness in his voice. What had happened to Kyoko? Was it the babies? Yashiro hadn't thought twice racing from his apartment and grabbing a cab he had flown across the city to Kuon and Kyoko's new house on the outskirts of the city, praying everything was OK.

_'Yuki, you've gotta help me. This is terrible, I just can't do this alone.'_

_'Kuon! What's wrong? What's terrible?'_

_'Kyoko's gone, I can't do this alone Yuki!' beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...'_

So he was here. He had even paid the cab driver extra to punch it. What had happened? Had Kyoko left him? His frantic knocking was soon answered by a very distraught Kuon, his hair was dishevelled and his shirt untucked, his blue eyes alight with confusion and in the very depths fear.

"YUKI!" Kuon exclaimed grabbing his best friend and dragging him through the door. Yashiro was ready to bet the worst thing in the world had happened to Kuon, the way his friend looked as Kuon dragged him swiftly through the new house to the sitting room with Yashiro trying to ask questions the entire time.

"What's wrong Kuon? What happened? I can't help you unless you tell me..." Yashiro stopped as he looked around what had been the neat sitting room. They had moved in 2 weeks ago, Kyoko was now 28 weeks pregnant and Kuon had paid a specialist company to move and unpack and settle them so Kyoko would not have to worry. Now the room looked like a bomb had hit it. His heart flipped. Had they been robbed? But no wait. What was that noise?

Kuon had stepped further into the room than Yashiro, no longer dragging him. Kuon was now listlessly pointing to the space before the sofas that Yashiro couldn't see. Yashiro's heart was racing, his head filled with horrible thoughts of finding Kyoko dead on the carpet or some other gruesome thing. Kuon would never hurt her surely? No of course he wouldn't, but there were plenty of complications with pregnancy. What if she...Yashiro had taken a few steps forward and all he could do was gasp at the sight before him.

* * *

"I don't think this is right, I feel bad leaving him like that Moko." Kyoko said as Kanae concentrated on the road before them. They were driving out of the city towards Kanae's destination of choice as Kyoko sat, almost sobbing in the passenger seat.

"You needed to get away Kyoko, even Natalie agreed. I'm sure Kuon will figure it out for himself. Now please stop worrying, you need to think about you and the babies. Nothing else, OK?" Kyoko nodded slowly and Kanae smiled.

"You know I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for the best?" Kyoko nodded again and sighed.

"Thank you Moko, I really did need to get away." and they drove on in silence, Kyoko wiping her eyes on a tissue Kanae handed her as the vibrations in the car lulled her into a sweet sleep.

* * *

Yashiro stared at the twin Moses baskets before him.

"Oh Kuon..." the sound of crying filled the air and Yashiro raced past the sofa to what appeared to be two screaming dolls.

"What's going on?" Yashiro asked completely and utterly confused by the situation as Kuon, walking around the sofa, collapsed onto it. Putting his head in his hands as he again tried to rock the baskets getting the dolls to stop crying.

"It's our baby group project!" Kuon explained in a tone of utter defeat, rubbing his hands up and down his tired face as he rocked the baskets with his feet.

"They are the highest form of Baby Like Intelligence Notation Collection Systems: BLINCS for short. They are meant to show what it is like to have a real baby in the house and we are supposed to care for them for 1 week. They're set at around 2 weeks old and they register and store all information about how they are cared for. They can feel and sense everything they are so highly advanced, but I just can't do it alone Yuki! Kyoko's gone off for a spa day with Kanae as she has been feeling really depressed and now I'm all alone and can't do it!" Yashiro just stared at Kuon.

For a moment the man seemed close to tears as the BLINCS units continued crying, calming every now and then due to the slow rhythmic rocking of Kuon's feet, but certainly not happy. Yashiro couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

"Oh Kuon!" he said almost doubling over with his mirth.

"I thought you or Kyoko were dying or something!" he couldn't help but laugh.

Kuon knew it was from relief, still he felt the need to shoot his friend a look as he was laughing at this situation. It might as well be a matter of life and death. If he couldn't take care of these babies now, what hope was there when his own came along? Kuon prided himself on being able to learn anything. What kind of a father or a husband would he be if this was something he would be unable to do?

Yashiro knew he only made it worse as he tried to control himself but he never imagined he'd see a day where Kuon looked like a man about to lose everything. Yashiro placed a calming hand on Kuon's shoulder and squeezed it, finally getting his laughter under control.

"Kuon you do not have to do it alone. I'm here and I always will be whenever you need me. Now let's get this mess cleaned up and sorted out." Gently picking up one of the BLINCS babies from the baskets he motioned for Kuon to do the same.

"First let's see if these little bots are hungry." he said as Kuon nodded picking up the second BLINCS unit and nodding.

"There are bottles in the kitchen." Kuon said as he lead the way.

* * *

"So did you get much sleep last night?" Kanae asked as the massage therapist poured hot oils over her back. She sighed contentedly.

"It wasn't too bad. Kuon and I only had to get up twice. Though I have to say it's like a chain reaction with the BLINCS, when Chloe cries Astra cries. So it's like a never ending circle until you get them both to sleep." Kyoko said as she enjoyed the firm caress of her own therapist. This spa specialised in prenatal massage. Which was why Natalie had suggested it to Kanae when she had called her about Kyoko's depression. Kanae knew it wasn't prenatal depression, but Kyoko needed some time to unwind. With her hormones running wild, the move and everything else she was just a little down, but this spa day would hopefully cheer her up a little. As Kanae watched Kyoko sigh with content, she knew they had made the right decision even if it did mean leaving Kuon alone with the robot-babies.

"Who named the babies?" Kanae asked watching her friend with a happy smile.

"Oh they came with those names, it's something to do with the programming. When Natalie first set them up she had to name them. The processor once you have voice activated it can record that you have used the names as long as you have done the voice set up first." Kyoko said as Kanae nodded. She had spent some time with Kyoko and the babie-bots and she had to admit they were an amazing piece of technology. If they had moved Kanae would bet people would think they were real, but maybe she should be glad they weren't. The thought of moving breathing computers that were complex enough to know when you were holding them correctly scared her.

* * *

"Yuki...Thanks." Kuon said as they sat on the sofa in the sitting room feeding the robot-babies together. Yashiro smiled at his long time friend.

"It's fine Kuon, though next time please don't scare me like that." Kuon smiled sheepishly.

"I suppose I did go a little over the top." He said not able to meet Yashiro's eyes as a blush rose to his cheeks. Yashiro snorted

"A little? My dear man I've never seen or heard you so scared and lost in my life." they both chuckled and silently fed Chloe and Astra. It was a comfortable silence as the babies suckled on the bottles of water, which Yashiro guessed would later be filling up the nappy on the bots behind.

"It's scary, being alone with them for the first time. It makes me wonder can I really do this? Am I really ready to be a father?" Yashiro looked up at his best friend sitting next to him on the sofa.

His eyes were soft and gentle as he looked down at the bundle of robotics before him, they were so realistic looking. Even if they didn't move Yashiro had to take a second look when he first saw them.

"Kuon, no one is ever truly ready for children, or so my sister says anyway." Yashiro said with a chuckle.

"And you have it harder than most with having two at the same time. If we all waited until we were ready for children then no one would ever have children in the first place! These babies although they seem so realistic, they are not your babies, they're not your children. Yet I know Kuon when your real children do come you will be an amazing father. Just like you are an amazing husband. You will love protect and cherish your children for all time, and though you won't always do everything right, face it, you're human and no one knows everything. You will be a daddy they can be proud of and I know you will be fine." Kuon looked at Yashiro and knew that what he was saying was exactly what he was thinking.

Yashiro wasn't just saying it to make him feel better he really did believe Kuon would be a good father and deep down inside it made Kuon feel a little better about the whole thing. Yes Kuon had panicked when an hour after Kyoko had left he had been unable to stop his 'fake' children from crying, but here he was now feeding and burping them in a calm and quiet atmosphere with his best friend beside him.

"I don't know what I would do without you Yuki." he stated firmly as Yashiro chuckled a little evilly as he placed the now 'sleeping' Astra in her Moses basket.

"You would probably be pulling your hair out." he said and Kuon couldn't help but smile thinking it was probably true.

"If it's any consolation, I'm glad you called me." He added with a sincere smile. Kuon looked at him again as he placed the 'sleeping' Chloe in her basket.

"Any reason?" Kuon asked thinking Yashiro would have shouted at him not thanked him for calling him on his day off.

"It just shows you trust me and are happy to call me when you need help." Yashiro looked a little embarrassed at admitting this, but he had started now/

"It's kinda nice knowing you would call me, as I really do want to help however I can. You and Kyoko were kind enough to name me godfather of your two wonderful children to be and I want to live up to those expectations." Kuon smiled at his friend and patted him roughly on the shoulders as together they began cleaning up the mess Kuon had made.

Yashiro had always been very open to emotions in his fangirling ways, but this was a new type of emotion and neither of them were used to it. Even when they fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence, Kuon took the moment to lift it with a few of his own heartfelt words.

"I would never have asked if I knew I couldn't trust you with my own life and that of my children Yukihito." and with that, the sitting room was righted and cleaned and all that day Yashiro and Kuon spent with the robot-babies Chloe and Astra, helping each other out. Working out together what was wrong when they cried the way good friends do.

* * *

Kanae helped Kyoko through the front door. Her friend had slept most of the way home and was still not fully awake after Kanae had roused her. Talking quietly together Kanae assisted Kyoko through to the main sitting room. The sight that met the two women made them smile to each other as Kyoko flipped out her phone and snapped a few pictures.

Sitting on either end of the sofa each with a robot-baby in their arms fast asleep was Kuon and Yashiro. All was quiet and the two women smiled together as they watched the men sleep.

"We all need our friends sometimes." Kyoko said with a friendly one armed hug around Kanae's shoulders. Kanae just nodded and smiled at her best friend before helping her up to bed. She would let the two men sleep a little more before she woke them since they looked like they had quite an exhausting day.

She smiled when she came back downstairs. Kyoko fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Leaning against the doorframe, Kanae watched the sleeping men with a soft smile on her lips, realizing they would both make amazing fathers.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**We'll I hope this chapter has made up for the late update :)**

**the BLINCS units are actually real robotic replicas**

**they're not called BLINCS but sadly I couldn't remember the correct**

**name for them (sorry)**

**when I was studying to become a nursery nurse at college**

**we were given one of these robot-babies**

**for 3 days, and they do record and recognise**

**when you feed them, hold them correctly ect**

**and even have a neglect alarm plus**

**different settings for illness, fussy and calm baby**

**let's put it this way if more people had to look after these robot-babies**

**I think there would be a lot less teenage pregnancy!**

**So the idea of using the robot-babies came from me and the idea of a panicking Kuon?**

**Well that came from my Ex-boyfriend at the time who,**

**panicked when I left the baby with him for 4 hours so I could go to work.**

**Hehe my mom found it hilarious and as we are still friends**

**I still tease him about it till this day, maybe its the reason he doesn't have children XD**

_**Thank you for reading**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**


	12. Worry and sympathy

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Sorry I've not been here the last few days,**

**I had a little tooth op and the dentist kindly gave me some**

**very very strong pain relief.**

**Lets just say it sent me loopier than normal and when attempting this chapter the other day**

**some how (don't ask me how as I have no idea)**

**the chapter read as if it was Yashiro being the one pregnant : /**

**yep I know I must have been royally high at that point XD**

**WARNING LEMON ALERT**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kuon sighed as Kyoko tossed over again. Kyoko was 31 weeks pregnant now and if he was completely honest neither of them were enjoying the experience. Kyoko was about the size of a double decker bus in her words and no matter how many times a day he told her she was still beautiful the mood swings where back with a vengeance. She would either get angry, cry or some other strange emotion. She only seemed happy when she was doing what his mother called nesting. They had decorated and rearranged the nursery now almost 4 times this week; adding in new furniture, taking furniture away only to replace it a few hours later. Finally, now he was praying that this phase was over. She was happy, he was happy and the nursery was staying as it was. Well he was going to try and put his foot down to this point but when he realised he had married a spit fire he had to admit putting his foot down was like putting his head in an open crocodile's mouth!

"Do you need something sweetheart?" he asked turning to face Kyoko who even in the dark he could see her golden eyes glowing, and how restless she was.

"Unless it's a baseball bat and you're willing to knock me out, _NO_!" was her sharp reply, Kuon bit back a retort. He couldn't really be angry with her. After all, how would he like it if he had a stomach the size of 3 footballs, two children either lying on his bladder or nerves or as Kyoko was having twins both? He took a deep breath and throwing caution to the wind he pulled her closer to him cuddling her as best he could with her round stomach between them. Kyoko hadn't been in the mood for cuddling the last few days so it was a gamble, but as he stroked her cheek and she leaned into his touch he was glad he had gambled.

"I'm sorry my love, if I could take the babies and carry them instead of you I would. You know I would." Kyoko nodded silently as she too slowly wrapped her arms around the man she loved.

"I'm sorry I've been so snappy and evil Kuon, I truly don't mean it. I just feel so …... so useless." Kuon knew that was one of the main reasons for Kyoko's unease. Kyoko had always worked, always been doing something, working on something or going somewhere. She had never had to step back and allow others to do it for her. Hell Kuon had seen it already that even when she was ill Kyoko insisted on doing everything herself. She was slowly coming to rely on him more, but at the end of the day Kyoko was still a strong, independent woman who liked her independence and with the twins she had lost a lot of it and he knew it grated on his loves nerves.

"It's fine Kyoko, I know this is difficult for you and I accept any jab, throw or kick you aim at me willingly..." he watched her open her mouth to retort but he continued before she could speak,

"But I refuse to move the nursery around again, it's perfect the way it is." the last part was said in a friendly joking tone, but his heart was pounding. Had he gone too far? Would her good mood hold out? He was rewarded with Kyoko chuckling her eyes twinkling mischievously as she smiled at him.

"Oh I don't know maybe we should move the …." she was cut off by Kuon's lips on hers as he swallowed her words. She groaned into his mouth as their tongues connected, swirling around each other in an endless dance of love and desire. He tasted her as she tasted him, each eager in their touch as Kyoko ran her fingertips down Kuon's chest.

Reaching Kuon's t-shirt hem she pulled it up, revealing his chiselled abs and chest, God how she loved his body. She ran teasing fingertips and nails over him as he groaned, kissing her deeper and with more passion as he shivered, delighted by her touch. It took only a few moments with Kyoko's insistence for Kuon to leave her lips and swiftly remove his shirt as she watched him with lust filled eyes, God he wanted her. Kyoko sat up slowly, seductively slipping out of her silk night dress as Kuon watched her with bated breath.

She could already see her actions had a very nice and very real effect on him and God how she wanted to feel that effect, she wanted him ever so badly. Kuon was still watching her as she tossed the night dress to the floor, her moves were slow due to her added weight but god she was sexy. Kyoko pulled herself over to Kuon slowly and looked up at him as she smiled in a way that sent shivers down his spine and blood rushing to a place that was already aching for her, almost painfully so.

"Kyoko...we shouldn't." Kuon hissed, his voice lacking conviction as Kyoko slowly slipped off Kuon's sleep shorts, revealing his throbbing erection.

"Why shouldn't we?" she asked with another seductive, 'Take me Now' smile, which was eating away at Kuon's reservations like a starved creature, but if that wasn't enough moments later her small, cool hand wrapped around his member, her wet slick tongue flicked out as she tasted the small bead of salty juices his body was creating. Even with all his worry his body was betraying him as he moaned out his desire. The feeling of her tongue as it curled around his pulsing head before taking him entirely into her mouth and sucking delectably made his hands unconsciously come up, tangling themselves in her hair as he cried out at the joy of their connection.

This had been something shocking to Kuon originally, he had always had his fantasies about Kyoko and in ways he had told himself they would always stay fantasies. When he and Kyoko had finally come together intimately, she was able to set aside her vow since she was with the man she loved, becoming a very adventurous, but shy lover, and God he loved it. Kyoko had wanted to try everything, pleasuring him in this way had became something she had even admitted to enjoying and he wasn't going to stop her, and he had to admit he enjoyed giving her payment for her services in return.

Kuon's hands kneaded at her hair and scalp as she began her steady rhythmic movements, her hand making up for what she was unable to take into her mouth, Kuon felt like he was in heaven as all his concerns about what they were doing flew out of the window. A deep guttering growl erupted from his throat as she began doing a twist of her head with a move she had found he enjoyed then perfected as she sucked on his throbbing manhood.

"Kyoko." he growled over and over as she tied his nerves into knots, pulling him closer and closer towards the cliff of his ecstasy.

She stopped her movements, pulling him from her mouth yet still holding on tight with her hand while she looked up at him, her golden eyes swirling with heated desire as Kuon lost control of his senses. He grabbed Kyoko's shoulders, manoeuvring her up and backwards onto the pillows pulling her legs out from below her, he pinned her to the bed growling. Their lips met once more in fiery passion, each seeking to dominate the other as their tongues battled relentlessly, enjoying the taste, heightening each other's desire to a new level as Kuon pulled away sharply. With a swift movement, he buried his mouth into Kyoko's wet, sweet smelling folds.

His tongue worked wonders as Kyoko screamed out her appreciation, her hands balling up the sheets as she pulled at them in her fits of pleasure. One hand found his hair as she tangled her fingers into it, the other found his shoulder as he plunged his tongue into her fiery core, her nails marked him as hers as she screamed out his name in pure bliss. Kyoko's breathing was ragged and uneven as she pulled at the hair she held dragging Kuon up to meet her lips once more, the taste of herself on him only heightening her need as she breathlessly pleaded with him.

"Kuon I need you." It was like someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over Kuon as he froze, his arms supporting him above her body as her lust filled eyes burnt into him, he stared back at her unmoving and unspeaking. Kyoko noticed his pause and suddenly her breathing steadied and she was able to truly see the man before her.

"Kuon?" she asked worried something was wrong as she saw in his eyes now crossing over the lust and desire, a slight trace of fear.

"Kyoko...I can't." he said staring at her eyes, begging with them, as she looked back at him now truly confused.

"You can't? ….. Why can't you?" she asked as she pushed herself up slightly on her elbows.

"Well...what if I, you know …..." she watched amazed as Kuon's cheeks gained a pink tint his eyes leaving hers.

What was wrong with him? Kyoko was beginning to feel annoyed with his rejection, anger flaring in her as she looked at the man who said he loved her. Did he find her repulsive now with her gigantic stomach? Was she no longer attractive in this way?

"No I don't bloody know Kuon! Why don't you just bloody tell me what you mean. Am I ugly now? Do you not want to be with this beach whale of a woman?" her anger and curses continued with Kuon trying to cut in to tell her, to get her to stop shouting at him, trying to explain.

As she took a breath he took his chance. Capturing her lips, he kissed her with all his passion and anger her words were putting into him. How dare she say he no longer loved her! How dare she say she wasn't as attractive now as she was before! Could she not understand how painful his erection was as it throbbed and ached only for her? As quickly as he started the kiss he finished it.

"WHAT IF I HURT THE BABIES!" he cried out to stop her speaking first as she had been about to do. Kyoko stopped instantly and stared at him.

"You're afraid you will hurt the babies?" Kuon nodded and Kyoko could see his cheeks glowing red as she looked at him for a moment. Then without really thinking she burst out laughing as if it was the funniest thing she had heard. Kuon pushed away, rolling to the side of her he stared at the ceiling as Kyoko continued to laugh.

"It's not funny, Kyoko." he said in a quiet and very hurt tone which stopped Kyoko's laughter instantly.

"I'm sorry Kuon, I didn't mean to upset you." rolling onto her side she grazed her fingers down Kuon's chest, the slight touch making him shiver with delight as his unsatisfied urges sprang back to life instantly. Kyoko spoke in seductive whispers in his left ear, the feeling of her warm breath on his skin creating goosebumps as he tried to refrain from looking at her, still feeling hurt by her laughing at him.

"You won't hurt them Kuon." she whispered as her hands ran up and down his chest making him breathless.

"I can promise you that you will not hurt them if we are together, so please don't worry about it." he felt her moving and before he knew what was happening Kyoko was now straddling him, sitting just above his aching member as she smiled at him. Kuon's will power at remaining angry with her had already gone, he could never remain angry at Kyoko and she knew it. His eyes met hers and she slowly shifted back, eliciting a groan from him she smiled.

"I want you Kuon...I need you...and by God I'm going to take you." with that Kyoko was upon him, sheathing his manhood fully inside her, she cried out in victory, as Kuon cried out in acceptance of her dominance. It took neither of them long to reach that heightened peak together and as one they tumbled from it into fiery ecstasy. A little later as Kyoko lay comfortably in Kuon's arms, she chuckled slightly and Kuon looked at her with an enquiring gaze. She chuckled again.

"You may be a very impressive man Kuon, but really I don't think you're quite that impressive as to hurt our babies." she chuckled again as Kuon turned red and jostled her lovingly.

"Be quiet you." he growled which only made Kyoko chuckle more as she lay against the man she loved finally finding sleep.

* * *

Kuon groaned as he rubbed his lower back. Kuu, who was sitting at the breakfast bar, chuckled at his son's predicament.

"Well Kuon, now you know what it's like to be in Kyoko's shoes. Just think, yours isn't kicking and moving every 5 minutes." Kuon just scowled at his father, rubbing his back again as he tried to straighten out what felt like giant kinks. He knew his father was right, but god this sympathy suit was killing him. Julie and Kyoko entered the kitchen, Kyoko kissing Kuu's cheek as he jumped down and helped her onto one of the breakfast bar stools. Julie smiled and kissed her son good morning.

"Hello sweetie." she said as she hugged him, patting the sand filled sympathy suit.

"How are you holding up?" she asked with a wicked grin. Kuon's scowl said it all as he told her to take a seat. His parents had come back to Japan now as of 2 days ago, telling the people of the world they wanted to be there for their growing family and be a part of their childrens and grandchildrens lives. It had caused quite a stir from their fans and friends in America, but in the same breath everyone completely understood their need to be there for Kuon and Kyoko.

Kyoko watched Kuon with his giant bulging sand belly. Natalie had fixed it so he was carrying around the same weight ratio as Kyoko, strapping extra weights into the suit that was only depicting a single child pregnancy. Kuon had been wonderful throughout her pregnancy, she couldn't fault him, but she still enjoyed watching him struggle in the suit, finally understanding just what she was going through. After only one day yesterday she had got a full foot rub and massage that Natalie had taught all the men. Today he was now going to show off his new cooking skills she had painstakingly drilled into him. He told his parents and Kyoko he would be cooking as much as possible from now on to relieve the work from her. She hated being treated like an invalid, but truthfully it was nice to sit back and let Kuon help and cook for a change.

Breakfast went down fabulously, both Julie and Kuu praising Kuon's cooking which Kyoko saw made Kuon extremely proud. She was proud of him too. The next week they had off and were all spending time together. Kuu and Julie had bought a house in the same neighborhood as their son and daughter-in-law and would be staying with them until their furniture arrived in a few days time. Kyoko enjoyed the feeling of having her family all around her. Rubbing her stomach gently she smiled, she honestly couldn't wait to meet her little fairies now.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**well what do we think?**

**this chapter goes out to all the men out there who all have the same idea**

**that they will poke/harm the child if they have intercourse during pregnancy**

**hehe **

**the sympathy or empathy suit are pregnancy simulator suits and are brilliant in my opinion**

**check them out on google.**

**and if you want a laugh there is a great video on youtube**

**of two men experiencing labour pains XD**

**go have a laugh **

_**Thank you for reading**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

Aww, he gets my sympathy! At least there was some pleasure before the pain. Nicely done! -**RD**


	13. Hope and Faith

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well my dears loads of you have been asking to see Kuon go through labour!**

**Aren't you all evil XD hehe XD**

**As it is not part of normal pregnancy though I'm afraid**

**it wont be in this fic, but maybe an idea for a one shot?**

**Well we will see what you all think I'm sure :)**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat. (though I wish I did nut I can't draw :D)**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kanae and Chiori laughed again as Kyoko broke down into another stream of appreciation at the bags of clothes the girls were carrying between them. This day out had been their little treat. At 33 weeks yesterday Kyoko, as Kanae put it, was blooming. They had spent the last 2 hours shopping and eating as they stopped often for Kyoko to rest before setting off again in the hunt for cute clothing. Kanae insisted on buying clothing from premature baby sizes up to 10lbs sizes which made Kyoko gulp as she held the large garments out.

"Surely they won't be coming out that big?" Kyoko asked, her eyes wide as Chiori and Kanae burst into laughter.

"Well some single children do yes, I think the largest baby born in Japan was about 16 lb 11 oz." Kyoko just stared at Kanae, her eyes bulging as she took in the implications of birthing a child that big, again her two best friends were laughing.

"Kyoko before you freak out just remember you are carrying two children in there and I doubt together they would even weigh that amount. Though they still have 6 weeks to gain a little extra poundage, a combined weight of 16 lbs would be good for twins." Kyoko wasn't moving or talking as Kanae shook her head. Tossing the large garment into the basket she was carrying and tugging Kyoko along with the other arm, she dragged her back over to the premature baby section.

"So why are we buying premature items?" Chiori asked. Kanae was the knowledge in this field for both girls as Chiori picked up two 3 pack, premature baby grows in neutral colours, popping them in the basket, while looking at Kanae.

"Well.." Kanae said, picking up two sets of premature baby mittens and hats before throwing them into the basket.

"Twins are not normally carried full term. There is no normal delivery date for twins but they have been known to come as early as 34 weeks right up until and after the given delivery date. So if Kyoko was to go into labour earlier than expected she would need the smaller sized clothes." both Kyoko and Chiori nodded. Kyoko had already been informed of the fact her babies could come early but she hadn't considered the size difference between a full term twin and a premature twin, Kanae was a blessing to her.

"Are you scared?" Chiori suddenly asked Kyoko in a rush as Kanae too turned to her golden eyed friend. Kyoko thought about the question before nodding.

"Terrified." was the only word she could use to even start describing her feelings at that moment in time as the fairies in her tummy squirmed and rolled. Kanae put her hand on Kyoko's shoulder and looked deeply in her eyes.

"You are not alone in this Kyoko. If you want to talk about it..." she never finished her sentence allowing Kyoko to come to her own conclusion of what Kanae was offering, but she already knew her friends were there for her, her family too and most of all Kuon. She smiled at them both the glow of her pregnancy radiating from her.

"It's fine guys and you don't realise how doing this has helped me so much already." the two girls just nodded. They understood that they needed to change the subject now without Kyoko even saying anything, joking, laughing and smiling as they piled more and more items in the baskets. The shopping spree was on Kuon today, so why not make sure they were doubly ready for their little bundles of joy?

They had just finished lunch at a local eatery and were heading back towards the LME car which was waiting for them. Lory had insisted the girls use the LME cars when needed and with the amount of items they had bought today they definitely needed something bigger than her own little run around town car. Kanae had called the driver and asked if he would mind collecting their shopping for them so they would be able to shop a little more.

They were now walking through one of the large department stores, Kyoko had mentioned she wanted a new robe for the hospital when she stopped suddenly. Kanae and Chiori who had taken a few more steps turned to see Kyoko clutch at her stomach as liquid poured from underneath her skirt.

"KYOKO!" Kanae screamed as her friends legs gave way beneath her, a store worker who had been stacking the shelves near Kyoko caught the young actress before she hit the floor, taking the store worker down with her yet avoiding more trauma for Kyoko. Kanae and Chiori where next to both of them within seconds as the store worker began pulling the bath towels off the shelves she had been arranging and stacking neatly.

"Quickly get them all down." she said as she started creating a makeshift bed for Kyoko, another member of the public who had been in the aisle was already on her phone to the emergency services as they tried to make Kyoko as comfortable as possible. Kanae eyed the fluid that she knew was Kyoko's waters breaking, her heart almost breaking at the sight of it as it was brown and blood-filled. This wasn't good.

* * *

Kuon sat on the sofa squirming slightly, he was currently on the set of a show which was a special on him and his family. Kyoko had been excused for obvious reasons as she was no longer working this late in her pregnancy. Julie looked over at her son.

"What's wrong?" she asked in barely a whisper. The show was filmed with a live audience and there was only a few more seconds left before they went back on air live, Kuon looked at her and she saw emotion in his eyes that didn't belong there.

"Kuon?" she asked a little louder sitting up straighter.

"I don't know mom I just feel... I don't know, it feels like something is wrong." she watched her son as he squirmed a little more before the show host got their attention. She had been caught up in an animated talk with Kuu but now duty called.

"OK we are live in 3-2-; Hello and welcome back ladies and gentlemen to our Hizuri special!" the show continued, Kuon's mask slipping on perfectly, but still in the back of his head he couldn't help but think something was wrong. It was 5 minutes into the show when the audience gasped. Yashiro strode onto the stage without stopping, bending down besides Kuon he said a few words before Kuon was on his feet and dashing off without any explanation to the host or anyone for that matter, with Yashiro following behind him. Kuu and Julie who had also heard Yashiro's words stood and faced the audience together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I must apologise for our son's hasty exit, but it has just come to our attention our daughter-in-law has been taken ill. We are sorry but the show will be ending here for the day and we would be grateful for your full support at this crucial time." Kuu's words rang out above the crowd and live across the network as people sat there stunned and worried about the well-being of the well loved Hizuri Kyoko. Kuu and Julie exited as swiftly as their son had, a car was waiting for them as they stepped out of the side exit. For once no reporters or journalists tried to stop the couple and no pictures were taken. Julie's face was tracked with tears while Kuu's filled with worry. All they heard as they walked swiftly through the crowd were prayers, for Kyoko and for the babies.

* * *

Kyoko was slipping in and out of consciousness. Kanae held her one hand as she was swiftly wheeled into the hospital by the medical team. Yuri was there waiting for them a full team of medical staff along with Kazumi. Yuri grabbed Kyoko's hand, checking her eye reflexes with a little torch as they sped down the corridors.

"Stay with us Kyoko-chan, you've got to have hope and you've got to have faith so stay with us sweetling. I know it hurts and I know you're scared but you need to be strong now OK?" Yuri was talking as they wheeled her into the emergency labour room Kanae still holding her hand as Yuri and her team began other tests on the stricken actress. For those few moments when Yuri was talking to Kyoko, Kanae swore Kyoko's eyes focused solely on her midwife. The woman she had trusted with the care of her babies was there and even in Kyoko's fevered state Kanae felt Kyoko's hand soften in hers, relaxing a little before the next contraction ripped through her.

"What's wrong with her?" Kanae whispered as Kazumi pulled her away from Kyoko saying she would need to get into some medical clothing and a mask if she was going to be staying with Kyoko.

"Well it's rare my dear, but from the looks of it and what you told the medical team, Kyoko may be going through what they call a rapid ascension birth. What this means is the baby, or babies in Kyoko's case, may be trying to travel through the birth canal to quickly." Kanae's eyes full of fear for her friend and god children, stared at her as Kazumi caught the faint whisper that Kanae emitted.

"Is it dangerous?" she asked barely daring to breathe, all Kazumi did was nod her head once and Kanae was instantly in tears. Kazumi wrapped her arms around the young woman and held her as she cried, feeling the tremors through the actresses body. She was usually a strong independent woman, but the simple fear of losing Kyoko was too much for her.

"Now sweetie, it's OK she is in the best place possible for her and we will do everything in our power to help Kyoko and the babies. You don't have to go back in there if you feel unable to, I will go and be with her if you like. Has Mr. Hizuri been contacted?" Kanae nodded as she pulled away, wiping her eyes with swift fingers she stood tall.

"Thank you but I will be going back in there a soon as I am able. She is my best friend and I will not leave her when she needs me the most." Kazumi smiled at the courage of the young woman. Handing her the scrubs she stood outside the screened area as Kanae dressed.

"Now I have to warn you of possible complications as we can not have you panicking if the situation turns." Kanae made a noise in acknowledgement so Kazumi continued.

"If you are asked to leave at any point I must ask you do so and wait outside, with a rapid ascension birth the problems we may see are unnecessary tearing to the vagina or perineum which may cause substantial bleeding and even internal bleeding if she ruptures. With the babies it is common for dislocations of arms legs hips and in extreme cases twisting and damaging of the spine. We also have the chance of asphyxiation due to the speed in which they come through the canal or a common problem with the cord being wrapped around the child's neck at birth. These are our main concerns at the moment, but also the fact her waters where brown with blood means the babies are stressed already and with Kyoko's fever we are unsure what has caused it but we need to try and keep her calm and deliver the babies first." Kanae stepped out from behind the curtain dressed in full scrubs. Kazumi nodded at her as she lead her to the sink to scrub her hands and lower arms.

"OK so what should I do?" Kanae asked now fully in control of herself.

"I need you to keep her calm and awake." Kanae just nodded as together they turned and re-entered the emergency delivery room.

* * *

Kuon raced in through the hospital doors not caring at the looks he got from the other patients and staff. Yashiro was right behind him as Kuon raced to the reception desk.

"Please my wife came in here...Hizuri Kyoko." The young nurse behind the desk was just about to look at the roster before her as a voice Kuon knew sounded out.

"Kuon-san!... Yashiro-san!" Chiori was there clutching what appeared to be hers and Kanae's coats, plus 3 bags, one he instantly recognized as Kyoko's.

"Chiori!" Kuon almost shouted with relief at not having to wait for the nurse to instruct him. As soon as Kuon and Yashiro were beside her she set off in the direction of the labour emergency waiting room, Chiori filling them in along the way with what had happened. Yashiro wrapped a comforting arm around the younger girl as she spoke, tears cascading down her face as she told them everything. Kuon's mind was reeling. His babies were 7 weeks early and Kyoko was having complications, which was all Chiori had been able to tell him. As of yet no one had emerged from the emergency room not even Kanae who had entered with her. It had taken Kuon 33 minutes and 19 seconds to get from the studio to the hospital. He knew because he had counted every single one. They had just arrived at the hospital when Chiori had called Yashiro meaning Kyoko had been in the emergency labour room for just a little over that amount of time.

They approached the door and Kuon was ready to go bursting in when Yashiro pulled him back, the emergency in use sign above the door glowing brightly.

"Kuon you can't just storm in there, if they are having to operate, it is a sterile area you could cause more harm to your wife and your children." Kuon who had been struggling against his grip stopped at his last words. Yashiro was right of course as Kuon stared around for someone, anyone to ask. He wanted his wife. He wanted Kyoko.

He was just about to go running off to find a member of staff to ask about maybe going into the room when the doors opened...

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**I'm wondering if i ended it here if i would be signing my own death warrant?**

**see the fact is i kinda like being alive...**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**so maybe i should just give you the ending :)**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kuon stared at the tall figure as she strode towards the three of them, standing transfixed in the corridor. Her face covered in a mask, her eyes unreadable yet slightly red and puffy. She spotted them instantly and Kuon's heart fearing the worst stopped. Kanae pulled off the hair cap first, her hair escaping in a long flowing black pony tail down her back, and just as she neared them she pulled away the mask over her face and Kuon cried out.

Kanae was smiling.

"Congratulations Daddy." she said as Kuon's legs finally gave way and he cried on the hospital floor before his three friends. He had missed the birth of his children yes, but at that very moment in time he didn't care. He was a father. Yashiro and Chiori where around him trying to pull him up, talking to him as Kanae waited to speak more. It was only when Kuu, Julie and Lory arrived with Sebastian in tow that they managed to get Kuon seated on one of the hard plastic seats against the wall his mind suddenly registering Kanae hadn't spoken again, she was waiting for him he knew this and he had to be strong now.

"And Kyoko?" he asked, suddenly realising she had said he was a father but not mentioned his wife. Kanae's face dropped slightly as she stood before the many pairs of waiting, worried eyes. Kanae looked at them all then locked eyes with Kuon.

"The birth was hard on Kyoko, it was a very fast birth and sadly it has caused a few complications." Kuon was instantly on his feet, hands on Kanae's shoulders squeezing them rather hard as Kanae gasped.

"Is she OK? Where's Kyoko." Yashiro pulled Kuon's grip from Kanae's shoulders as Kuu gripped his son's arm.

"Kuon you're hurting her." came his low voice which Kuon had known since childhood not to disobey he released her instantly, subconsciously as at that moment in time his body and mind felt disconnected. He was fully in a state of shock and fear.

"Mr. Hizuri." the voice was that of an angel, his mind and body recognised it as someone he needed at that moment as he turned to see a smiling Yuri before him.

"Would you like to come and meet your children, Kuon?" she asked, holding her hand out to him as if he was a small, lost child. His family and friends watched as he took Yuri's hand and followed her, looking exactly like that lost child in their minds as he followed meekly behind Yuri. Kanae was finally able to continue telling the others of Kyoko's condition.

Kuon looked on at the two small babies before him, small tubes in their noses, monitors on their tiny chests, and then the sweetest sound he thought he would ever hear: the twin sounds of strong heartbeats from the machines.

"They are very strong babies Kuon even though they are 7 weeks premature. They are not out of the woods yet but they have both had a full medical check up and for the moment they are both healthy, beautiful babies even if they are on the small side." Yuri looked at the man beside her still holding her hand as he looked on at the tiny twins. Kuon was openly crying again as he looked at two of the most precious things he had ever seen in his life, he already loved them.

"Now Kyoko was very lucky. Though she has sustained some internal and external tearing from the birth, I don't think you are fully in your senses yet for me to explain what occurred so I will speak to you about it once you have had time to calm down and you have seen your wife. Would you like that?" Kuon's eyes shot up from the babies instantly, Yuki was almost blinded by the love of this man for his wife. Yuri thought she had never seen truer soulmates as Kuon nodded and followed her with swift paces to the room Kyoko had been brought to for her to recover.

If anything Kyoko looked worse than the two tiny twins, she had tubes in both arms and monitors all over her chest and she was wearing an oxygen mask. Kuon looked at the 3 bags of fluid being delivered into her arms two were clear fluid the third was blood. As soon as he was in the room Yuri's hand was dropped and he was instantly beside Kyoko's bed her hand in his as he looked down at his beloved. Kyoko's eyes fluttered open.

"Kuon?" came her soft, raspy voice as Kuon looked at her crying. Bending over her frail looking body, he kissed her forehead softly.

"I'm here my love." he said as Kyoko's free hand with the blood drip in it came and caressed his face softly. Yuri left the room silently she knew they needed time alone.

* * *

**2 Days Later.**

Kuon and Kyoko both looked up at the knock on the door to see their friends and family all standing there. They both smiled and Kuon stood up, gesturing for everyone to come in. All eyes were drawn to the tiny bundles in Kyoko's arms, Julie was by her bedside in a heartbeat as Kuu strode over to Kuon, shaking his hand and hugging his son congratulating him again. This would be the first time for them to see the babies. Kuon had spoken to them all briefly before returning to Kyoko's side and staying there for the last 2 days straight. When it had been decided that the twins were fully viable and functioning normally on their own, they had been brought to Kyoko's room where she was able to care for them with Kuon's and Yuri's help. Kyoko was still bed bound and would be for a while yet with the extensive stitching and surgery she had to undergo after the birth and needed to be rested to heal fully. The babies were still kept in specialised incubators but Kyoko was assisted to get them out and feed them both now for bonding time.

Yuri entered the room a little while later to find the twins in the arms of Kuu and Julie who were both crying tears of joy as they held their grandchildren.

"So what have you decided to name them? Lory asked as he, Kanae and Chiori gushed over the small bundles in the arms of their grandparents. Kyoko and Kuon smiled, first at each other then at Yuri who blushed slightly which Lory caught instantly.

"OK" he said looking between the couple and their midwife." Kuon nodded to Kyoko who smiled and answered for them both.

"Well actually, it was Yuri that named them both." everyone looked up at the midwife who was truly blushing now, but smiling all the same.

"I can't remember much after getting into the ambulance, but I do remember 2 people holding my hands and a kind voice telling me, 'you've got to have hope and you've got to have faith so stay with us.'" Kuon strode over to his father and slowly took his son from his arms.

"This is Hizuri Kibou, he was born first weighing 4 lbs 7 oz." Kuon passed Kibou to Kyoko and then walked over to his daughter in his mother's arms, taking his precious princess from her with the greatest care.

"And this is Hizuri Shinko, born second weighing 4 lbs 3 oz." he said as the people in the room smiled at the loving couple. Lory wiped a tear from his eyes as he smiled at the two people he had fought so long for to be together and now here they were a proper family.

"Hope and Faith. I think they are perfect names."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**well my lovelies this really is the end.**

**I really hope you have enjoyed this little story with me and by request I may...may**

**write you an epilogue if it is requested, though i would like your idea's on what you would like for it :) **

_**Thank you for reading and sticking with me till the end.**_

_**and i would like to dedicate this Fanfic to my best friend Faith and my amazing Beta reader Roshelle, who without I would truly succumb to madness :) **_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

Whew! You scared me for a minute there, but this is a great ending!

**Aww and thanks! I get a little crazy myself and I'm always happy to help how I can :)-RD**


	14. Epilogue

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well as requested your epilouge :)**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**12 years later.**

"Are you two nearly ready yet?" Kuon called walking down the corridor towards the rooms of his daughter and son. Popping his head around Shinko's door he knocked gently.

"You nearly ready princess?" he asked the young girl sitting before the vanity mirror.

"Daddy can you please help me plait my hair?" Shinko asked a little exasperated that she was unable to braid the long s, shimmering black tresses herself. Kuon smiled. Walking over to her carefully and did as requested. Brushing her long black hair out, he began plaiting it. Looking up into the mirror, he smiled at his daughter who looked so much like her mother, her honey golden eyes shimmered as she smiled at him. Finishing off the plait she passed him the golden ribbon to tie off the end.

"Thanks daddy!" she said standing, then turning and kissing him on his lowered cheek.

"You're welcome cupcake. Now do daddy a favour will you?" he asked holding out his silver cuff links. they were his favourite that Shinko and Kibou had brought him last year for his birthday. They were in the shape of two little stars which they had happily told him were him and Mommy, though Kuon thought they could also represent his children.

"OK Daddy." she said smiling as she deftly hooked in both cufflinks.

"Shin!" Kibou called entering the room. He too appeared to be struggling with his cufflinks, his blond hair looking as if he had been running his hand through it hung over his sparkling blue eyes a little as he looked at his father and sister.

"Can you help me with these?" he asked, holding out his own silver cuff links.

Shinko smiled at them both. "Really what am I going to do with the pair of you?" She asked hands on her hips just like she had seen her Auntie Kanae do so many times when telling of her mother and even her father from time to time.

"Honestly, come over here then." she called him forwards and Kibou smiled at her in a way that made most women swoon, he was definitely his father's son. When all the cufflinks were in place, their suits and bowties straightened, Kuon looked at his two children.

"OK then lets take a look at you." he said as they stood next to each other. Even though they were twins they looked so different. The world had been amazed by the two miniature replicas as they had been named. Shinko was all Kyoko whereas Kibou was all Kuon. Looking at Shinko standing there before him in her golden ball gown with small wedge heeled sandals, and then Kibou in his small tuxedo he couldn't help the pride that swept over him.

"You both look wonderful." he declared happily as he pulled a camera out from his back pocket.

"Now smile and say cheese!" he said, snapping a picture of his two children together.

"You know what your mom's going to say, don't you?" he asked with a smile on his face as Kibou sighed and Shinko giggled.

"Kuon are we ready yet?" they heard Kyoko ask as she entered the doorway to the bedroom.

Kuon looked up at his beautiful wife who looked stunning in a knee-length black dress. Ayame, their 9 year old daughter, held her hand. Dressed beautifully in a midnight blue gown, her blonde hair and golden eyes sparkling as she smiled at him, while Momoko aged 4 was resting on Kyoko's hip in her pink gown.

"Daddy." Momoko said reaching out for Kuon.

As Kyoko placed her on the floor, she ran over to Kuon begging to be picked up once more. her black hair and blue eyes shining.

"Love you Daddy." she said as she put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Love you too pumpkin." he said as he walked over to Kyoko kissing her gently and placing his hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

They hadn't planned for any more children after Momoko, but as with Kyoko's luck it seemed fate had other ideas. Though no one was complaining even if Kibou had said he hoped the next baby was a boy to even out the numbers a bit.

"You all look beautiful." Kuon said looking at his wife and two daughters that had arrived with her.

"Thank you Daddy." Ayame said hugging her father.

"Shall we go then?" he asked his family as he took Kyoko's hand and led her down the hallway.

With his family all around him he couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Kuon stepped from the limo first with the cameras flashing wildly. Kibou stepping out next before the two men of the family assisted the ladies. The crowd went wild for the Hizuri's as they smiled and waved. All but little Momoko who shyly kept her head resting on her mother's shoulder as they made their way up the red carpet.

As soon as they finally stepped through the double doors and into the building, the noise lessened slightly as the family looked around for the people they had arranged to meet.

"Auntie Ria!" Ayame called as she ran towards the tall shapely blonde woman. Maria Takarada smiled at Ayame, giving her a big hug and smiling as the rest of the family approached.

"Hello Maria." Kyoko said hugging her friend tightly.

"Hey Onee-san." Maria said as she hugged them all, welcoming them.

"I thought you were in Paris until June?" Shinko said when it was her turn for a hug.

Maria smiled at her. "Well I couldn't miss tonight now could I?" she asked smiling at both Kuon and Kyoko.

"Grandpa mentioned something about two lifetime achievement awards and a few other nominations." It was the children's turn this time to look proud as they gazed lovingly at their parents.

The small moment was broken however as two boys raced in through the doors. Spotting the family they raced over shouting,

"Kib! Shin! Moko! Aya!" the small group turned to the two black haired brown eyed boys,their eyes alight as they greeted their friends.

Kyoko smiled at the two boys: her godsons Daichi aged 9 and Isamu aged 6 smiled back at them all.

"Should you really be running like that? What will Aunt Kanae say when she catches up with you!" Shinko scolded as the two boys skidded to a halt before her stern look.

The three adults shared a smile at the young girl's actions and how the boys shied before her.

"Mommy won't mind." Isamu said trying to sound brave as he stood up straight, staring down Shinko who just glowered at him. Daichi knowing better remained silent.

"Daichi! Isamu!" a strict voice called as both boys looked extremely sheepish. Kyoko looked up and smiled at her best friend walking towards her. Kanae hadn't changed a bit over the years, apart from the fact she and Yashiro were now married and the two rascals belonged to them. Kyoko smiled as Kanae walked over to her, elegant as always as Yashiro scolded the boys about for running off like that while Kanae hugged Kyoko gently.

"Hey Moko." Kyoko said quietly as her best friend smiled at her.

"How you feeling? Morning sickness clearing up yet?" Kyoko nodded gratefully.

"Yes thankfully, did you get an email from Chiori today?" Kyoko asked and Kanae nodded

"Yeah. She's doing great out there it seems. It's a shame she couldn't be here tonight." Kyoko nodded.

Chiori had moved to America 7 years previous, met the man of her dreams and now had a family of her own, yet she still kept in touch with everyone and visited when able. A sudden burst of music stopped all conversations dead. The two great wooden doors leading to the auditorium burst open as out came dancers of every kind, carnival music blaring as more and more people emerged: acrobats, clowns, jugglers, even people riding horses and ponies flanked by a man leading a leashed lion. Last but not least, an elephant walked out of the doorway while the man on his back, standing tall with a large snake wrapped around his neck and body clearly announced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. I am so glad you could join us this wonderful evening! If I could ask you to step this way as tonight we celebrate LME's 65th Birthday!" the crowds cheered children shouted and screamed with excitement and joy. Lory Takarada winked at his number one Love Me girl and she smiled back.

This had been the man who had changed her life forever, giving her the chance to step forwards into her career that had been long and fulfilling in every way. She was famous not only in Japan but worldwide alongside the man she loved who also owed this man his life. Later on stage when Kyoko collected her lifetime achievement award she hugged Lory fiercely.

"Thank you." were all the words she could say with the tears pouring down her cheeks. Still they were the only words Lory needed as he hugged the girl he loved like a daughter back.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**well my lovelies thats it!**

**I hope you enjoyed this little glimpse**

**into the future!**

**well or how i would like to think of them in the future hehe!**

_**Thank you for reading and sticking with me till the end.**_

_**Love always **_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

Perfect!-**RD**


End file.
